CORONAS OSCURAS
by BellaBlack31
Summary: Regina y Maléfica luego de 10 años de guerra consiguen un preciado botín, los demás reinos no están dispuestos que mantengan tan preciado tesoro en sus te fic fue escrito e conjunto con Harpoe1989 espero les agrade tanto como a nosotras. Un abrazo para todas desde Chile.Los personajes no nos pertenecen y no tenemos donde caernos muertas asi que no nos demanden
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes no nos pertenecen y no tenemos donde caernos muertas, asi que no nos demanden_**

**_Chapter 1_**

En el castillo de los reyes blancos

Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que el Rey consorte David y la Reina Blanca Nieves habían salido a su balcón sin miedo. Un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que habían podido admirar las estrellas, abrazados en un ambiente de paz y sin la sombra del dolor y la muerte sobre su reino.

-¿Perdimos mucho en este tiempo? – pregunto Nieves al sentir a su esposo acercarse a ella

\- No solo nosotros amor, miles de niños perdieron a sus padres y otros miles no tuvieron infancia a causa de la guerra. Incluso nuestra propia hija no pudo ser criada por nosotros, paso la mayoría de su infancia siendo educada entre hadas e institutrices.

El Rey abrazo por la espalda a su esposa par consolarla.

-Pero Emma esta viva gracias a ti, a que fuiste visionaria y lograste unirte a la alianza – apunto David a su esposa

-Pero a que costo David?

No era secreto entre la pareja que vivían en una continua incertidumbre ante la rápida incorporación de la que fueron parte el día que Regina apareció en su castillo y les ofreció la oportunidad de unirse a ella y a los villanos y así evitar perecer ante la guerra entre los trolls y sus aliados.

-Estamos en el grupo de los ganadores, es lo que importa, mañana iremos con una gran sonrisa a aquella reunión, estaremos presente en la subasta, compraremos a nuestro amigo Lancelot para salvarlo de las garras de aquellas brujas y luego nos iremos en búsqueda de nuestra hija, que nos espera.

El rey volteo a su esposa y tomo sus mejilla para poder verla a los ojos.

-El costo ya lo pagamos amor, si bien la guerra duro 10 años y nosotros luchamos solo los 3 últimos, aguantamos los intentos de Gold y de su heredero de querer quedarse con nuestra hija Emma, los continuos intentos de seducción de Úrsula, la famosa reina del mar y sus sirenas.

-No olvides a Zelena que trato de maldecirnos y a mi secuestrarme con uno de sus monos voladores. – señalo con risa nieves pensando en aquel recuerdo

-Exacto! la verdad es que si miramos todos lo que vivimos a causa de esta alianza, Regina y Maléfica fueron el menor de nuestros problemas.

La reina Blanca abrazo a su marido y prefirió callar su miedos, para no opacar la alegría que irradiaba del rubio Rey.

Por que tenia miedo, la guerra contra los trolls había costado la cabeza de muchos monarcas y cuando la batalla y la desesperación estaba tocando la puerta de reino, fue su propia madrastra que se apareció frente a ellos y les había extendido la mano, fue ella quien les ofreció unirse a aquella alianza compuesta por los peores "villanos" del bosque encantado y a pesar de todos los intentos de Azul de convencerlos que desistieran, habían aceptados. Sabían que esa seria su única oportunidad de conservar su reinado, eran consientes del inmenso poder de Regina y en aquel momento no alcanzaron a imaginar como seria combinado con Maléfica, una de las hechiceras mas antiguas del mundo.

-Además será divertido tener a Lancelot como esclavo nuestro. – bromeo David para cortar el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre ellos

-David!

Nieves río ante la broma de su marido, la verdad es que rescatar a su amigo era lo único que calmaba su conciencia tras haber ganado la guerra. Por que el haber firmado por aquella alianza había significado volverse parte de las horrendas condiciones de la victoria.

-Ojala pudiésemos comprar mas personas. – Susurro nieves

-No podemos cariño, el oro del reino es escaso y debemos de rogar que Gold o Maléfica no pujen por nuestro amigo, si no se nos hará imposible poder comprarlo.

Nieves sabia que David tenia razón, mañana se haría una subasta humana, una bonita manera de llamar un intercambio de esclavos. Se vendería al mejor postor un representante de cada uno de los reinos perdedores. La compra duraría 2 meses y luego deberían de rotar el premio por 1 semana entre los miembros de la alianza para luego devolverlo con el dueño original. Nieves estaba segura que todo este intercambio era para poder satisfacer los placeres carnales de aquellas brujas.

-Es algo horroroso David.

-Lo se cariño, pero recuerda que no podemos intervenir una vez que se realice la compra, no importa quien compre a quien nuestra vida depende de este juramento. – le recordó el Rey a su esposa

-Pero...

-No Nieves, firmamos ese acuerdo con sangre hace 2 años, nuestra vida y el reino depende que cumplamos nuestra palabra. Además esto servirá para que los futuros reinos piensen bien antes de aliarse con criaturas tan inútiles como los trolls.

-supongo... – susurro la morena abatida al ver que no había mucho mas por hacer ante lo que se avecinaba

-Además, si no nos hubiésemos aliados a ellos, quien sabe y Emma estaría mañana a la venta.

Nieves cubrió su boca impactada a la idea de haber perdido a su hija y se convenció a si misma que todo saldría bien, que las personas que serian vendidas mañana valían menos que un reino completo.

¿Que podría salir mal?

-Debo de decir querida que de todos los planes que tu hermosa cabecita ha tenido, este es el plan más exagerado en la historia de las venganzas

Sonreí sin voltear a ver a Maléfica que había entrado a mi cuarto sin ser invitada obviamente. Observe por el reflejo de mi ventana como se servía de mi mesa de licores y se detenía frente al vestido que me podría esta noche

\- ¿Estas contenta? – me pregunto mi amiga

-Lo estaré... si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado lo estaré

-Debes de admitir que es un plan que pudo tener demasiadas fallas y podría haberse ido al demonio demasiadas veces

-Pero no fue así - susurré volteando a verla

Orgullosa vi como sus pupilas se dilataban al ver cómo mi bata abierta dejaba al descubierto la ropa interior que llevaría hoy. Me relamí los labios cuando la vi dejar el vaso de licor sobre la mesa y caminar hacia mí y estirar su mano para tocar los múltiples hilos de cuero que adornaban mi corsé. Disfrute su ligero toque que no llegaba hasta mi piel. Si de algo estaba segura era del fetiche de Maléfica con el cuero

\- Podrías solo haberla matado, yo te hubiese ayudado, lo sabes

\- Estabas demasiado ocupada con tu historia con Aurora y Felipe cuando mis planes solo era asesinar a nieves

Pose mi mano sobre su rostro y clave mis uñas en su mejilla para que dejara de mirar mis senos y me mirara a los ojos.

-Pero ahora quiero más - susurré de forma amenazante - y no puedes echarte para atrás

Solté su rostro con un ligero empujón hacia atrás, le mantuve la mirada furiosa que me dio e ignoré el fuego en sus ojos, esta noche no sería intimidada por Mal, hoy era mi momento.

Deje pasar unos minutos y voltee nuevamente a mi ventana en cuanto escuche los cascos de caballos que se acercaban al castillo que había sido preparado para celebrar la victoria de los reinos que se habían unido para derrotar a los trolls y sus aliados.

-Puntual como siempre Rumpelstiskin y sus guardaespaldas han llegado

Retuve el aire en mis pulmones en cuanto sentí como Maléfica se paraba atrás de mí y subía sus manos por mis muslos y tiraba del ligero que traía. Su boca se paseaba por mi oído sin dejar de ver como el Oscuro hacía entrada, y buscaba mi ventana de seguro

\- Tranquila mi reina, me aseguré en cuanto llegamos que tus vidrios estén encantados para no poder ser espiados por ojos intrusos - me aclaro antes de morder mi lóbulo y dejar sus largos dedos pasear ahora por la cara interna de mis muslos, casi rozando mi ropa interior

-Dragón precavido - bromee tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás para dejar más espacio a su lengua en mi cuello

\- ¿Lo dudas acaso? No queremos que nieves se infarte antes de tiempo cuando mire hacia acá y vea mis dedos dentro de tu apretado coño

Sonreí ante la imagen y la dejé seguir

-Ahora viene entrando tu hermana Zelena custodiada por sus monos voladores.

Salí de mi trance erótico y abrí los ojos para ver cómo efectivamente la loca de mi media hermana hacía ingreso al castillo.

-Nunca me dijiste cómo hiciste para que mi hermana se aliara con nosotras

-Solo fui muy, pero muy convincente - me susurro lamiendo mi cuello y soltando definitivamente las ligas que sostenían mis medias para tener acceso a mi ropa interior

\- Y por el carruaje blanco y dorado que viene entrando asumo que esos son los Encantadores.

Sonreí al ver bajar al pastor y la inútil de su esposa, mi venganza se acercaba a pasos agigantados al fin, porque había entendido que su muerte no sería suficiente para llenarme, quería verla sufrir, quería ver su imperio caer con ella, que su recuerdo fuera enterrado en el olvido de su gente cuando perdiera la cabeza

-Lista para comenzar con el espectáculo?

-Aun no...

Apoye mi mano contra el vidrio, abrí mis piernas y tire de mi cadera hacia atrás

Mal sin necesidad de palabras comprendió lo que insinuaba en ese momento

-Querida nuestros invitados nos tendrán que esperar- me susurro al oído antes de besar el lóbulo de mi oreja- Te ves hermosa

Bajo sus labios hasta mi cuello, estoy segura de que dejara marca, pero no me interesaba en ese momento

Las manos de Maléfica siguieron recorriendo mis piernas. Se arrodilló y tomando mi cadera me empujó a voltearme. Su boca no se quedó atrás y siguió el camino que habían marcado sus manos dejando que sus besos subieran desde mis pantorrillas hasta mis muslos

-Deja el preámbulo, quiero que me hagas gritar...- le ordene entre gemidos cual reina que era

Los ojos de mi dragona se tornan con un aura verde y de rodillas tomó mi pierna derecha, la coloco sobre su hombro izquierdo, marco sus dientes en la parte inferior de mi muslo, disfrute tanto como del dolor y del placer con ese simple acto

Ágilmente con la boca movió mis bragas, con su lengua comenzó a recorrer mis labios mayores

-Adoro esa lengua...- gruñí entre gemidos

Las manos de maléfica se encaminaron a mis glúteos, los masajeo y acaricio cada detalle, con su lengua que me enloquecía saboreo cada gota de néctar que le entregaba.

La boca de mi dragón demostró maestría, los siglos que ha vivido, donde su materia favorita fue aprender a otorgar placer, el cual agradezco con pequeños gritos ahogados de placer.

La boca de maléfica se apoderó de mi clítoris, lo lamio y succiono, bajo su lengua siento mis nervios hincharse, con dos dedos me penetra haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble, entre embestidas siento como lubrica por completo mi culo, sabe perfectamente el momento justo de penetrar para que no sienta dolor, coloco los dedos en forma de pinza para penetrar mi coño y el ano al mismo tiempo.

-¡CIELOS!...- grite con la respiración entre cortada- Sigue... No pares...

Maléfica succiono mi clítoris al compás de las embestidas, mis piensa comenzaban a ceder, me afirme en los laterales de la ventana, para no caer sobre Mal, el cuerpo me temblaba por completo. Maléfica conocía la perfección mis reacciones y sabes cómo lograrme hacer llegar al punto de desfallecer.

Con un par de embestidas más y doblando sus dedos para tocar aquel punto interno que me vuelve loca logra hacerme terminar y gritar su nombre sin pudor alguno.

Con mucho cuidado maléfica retira sus dedos de mi interior, se levanta y con la mano que tenía libre acaricia mi rostro, me carga con esa misma mano y lleva hacia la cama. Saborea mis labios, probarme directo de su boca es exquisito, lo podría degustar toda la eternidad.

-Creo que deberás cambiar tus bragas...

-Y tú deberías de lavarte las manos.

\- Pensaba saludar a Nieves con esta mano- me mostró de forma traviesa

-Eres de lo que no hay.

-Querida eso solo tú lo sabes - susurro antes de guiñarme.

**_Si les gusta la historia las invito a la que sigan en el perfil de Harpohe1989 _** **_ m. fanfiction s / 13279361 / 1 /Coronas-Oscuras (borren los espacios) _**

**_O si quieren busquen el usuario SolangeRodriguez2 en wattpad, este es un trabajo en conjunto, asi que no duden en dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gusta esta nueva locura. _**

**_Un abrazo desde Chile_**


	2. Chapter 2

CORONAS OSCURAS 2

Pov Maléfica

Acomodé una última vez mi vestido antes de tomar mi báculo, di un rápido vistazo como Regina se arreglaba su pronunciado escote. Busqué concentrarme nuevamente en lo que nos esperaba en el salón principal y no en cómo hacer que regresáramos a la cama, aún había varias cosas de las que había quedado con ganas de hacer

-Te aseguro que si todo sale como lo hemos planeado, podremos hacer todo lo que tú cabeza está imaginando en este momento querida y más…

Me mordí el labio para contener el gemido ante el tono sugerente que había lanzado

-lista?

Asentí ante su invitación a seguirla en el marco de la puerta, me paré a su lado solo rozando nuestros hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia el gran salón donde nos esperaban nuestros "aliados"

Caminamos en silencio, si conocía bien a mi expupila, de seguro por su cabeza estaban pasando diferentes escenarios de disfrute y humillación hacia los encantadores. Por mi parte hice un pequeño repaso de cómo en 10 años habíamos logrado llegar a este momento, el punto exacto que marcaría un antes y un después en el bosque encantado, donde el nombre de los villanos debería de ser considerado dentro del grupo de los "Héroes", aborrezco esa palabra, es tan…. Doble moral, tan doble estándar, pero en fin mi Reina tenia sus razones de peso y yo siempre la apoyare.

Hacia 10 años que esto había empezado los trolls fueron los primeros en declarar la guerra a los humanos, al estar cansados de ser considerados como desechos del bosque mágico y obligados a vivir en las montañas, habían ido donde la bruja Minn e hicieron un pacto con ella para obtener más poder, el suficiente para comenzar a saciar su sed de conquista. Pueblo y reino al que pudieron entrar lograron conquistarlo, ya fuese con alianza con el rey de turno o asesinando y quemando a aquel que atreviese a hacerles frente animalejos que habían adquirido poder gracias a Minn, pero en el momento que entraron a las tierras de Rumple, la guerra tomó un giro diferente.

\- ¿Qué piensas querida? - la morena de los ojos avellanos es quien me habla.

-En la cantidad de magia que habrá dentro de ese salón.

-Temes perder el control?

Regina detuvo su andar y me retuvo del brazo para mirarme, ella era una de las pocas personas vivas que conocía mi temperamento y como se volvía volátil cuando había mucha bruja y sus egos de "yo soy la más poderosa".

-No es la primera reunión en la que están todos presente Regina - le calme pasando mis uñas sobre el dorso de su mano.

-Pero si la primera con alcohol y sentimientos de triunfo... sabes que eso hará que más de alguno no sepa mantener la boca cerrada.

Respire profundo ante la imagen que Regina me señalaba, sabía que tenían razón.

-Sabré mantenerme serena, palabra de dragón - bromee para que se relajara

La vi asentir y volvimos a tomar camino hacia el comedor donde se encontraban todos aquellos que habían firmado la alianza con nosotras.

Habían pasado 10 años desde que habíamos estado todos reunidos, desde aquella vez que cada uno había desempeñado un papel específico en la guerra, todos teníamos Alma de líder así que de forma consciente evitamos juntarnos todos en el mismo espacio físico.

No nos importó llegar de últimas a la reunión, ambas habíamos desempeñado un papel de líderes directo en cada batalla y propulsora de cada uno de los tratados que se habían firmado con cada pueblo conquistado. Con esto ganando el respeto de las tropas de la mayoría de los Reinos, lo cual quizás en un futuro pueda ser incluso beneficioso.

-Veo que la puntualidad no es algo de lo que puedan hacer gala.

Mostré los dientes de manera amenazante al recibimiento de Rumple, y sonreí cuando lo vi enderezarse ante mi amenaza, odiaba profundamente al duende engañoso, no solo por todo el sufrimiento que en algún momento a Regina hizo pasar, sino porque además había logrado bastantes ganancias y tierras durante la guerra mientras estábamos con Regina en el frente de la batalla.

-Tienes prisa por cobrar tu premio ya?

-La gente está ansiosa por ver lo que será subastado.

-Entonces que sigan esperando, con Maléfica queremos beber algo antes de que comience el espectáculo - interrumpió Regina antes que atacara a el idiota aquel. Fui envuelta en su brazo y me empujó a caminar a la mesa de los encantadores.

Di un rápido vistazo al resto de las mesas, la reina del mar Úrsula se encontraba sentada junto a Zelena conversando demasiado amistosas a mi parecer. La mesa del duende obviamente se encontraba vacía, nadie lo soportaba

-Lista para esto?

Le di la mejor sonrisa que tenia y tome asiento junto a Nieves y su príncipe, ignore la guardia del rey Arturo que se encontraba de pie detrás de ellos, lanzaron miradas amenazantes hacia nosotras, como si me fuera a sentir intimidad por aquellos hombrecillos.

-De verdad nadie dirá nada de lo que estamos a punto de hacer? - Boba nieves tratando que cambiáramos de opinión

Apreté los labios y acaricié la pierna de Regina para calmar cualquier ataque que fuese a salir de su boca, estábamos tan cerca de dar el golpe final, así que solo busque distraerla con mi mano subiendo por su muslo y le guiñe un ojo para dar inicio a la venganza de la Reina Malvada.

Pov Regina

Inhale y exhale con calma para no asesinar a mi hijastra en ese momento, me deje relajar con la caricia de Maléfica que ascendía sin ningún pudor por mi muslo hasta la costura de mi ropa interior y dejaba una ligera presión antes de bajar nuevamente con una caricia hasta mi rodilla, debía de admitirlo, mi dragón amante sabía como calmarme en momentos así.

-Mi querida Nieves, entiendo que tus limitadas capacidades solo te llevaron a tejer y a bordar mientras nuestros reinos estuvieron en guerra contra los trolls y sus patéticos aliados, pero para los que, si estuvimos presente, los que peleamos cada día y cada noche, el celebrar el haber ganado y el repartirnos las ganancias de cada batalla luchada, es un derecho.

-No estamos hablando de castillo, tierras o oro Regina. Hablamos de vidas humanas

\- ¿Estás estas cuestionando los términos de la alianza? Términos que por si has olvidado tu misma aceptaste cuando te uniste a nosotras como la niña asustada que eres - apreté la copa y bebí para no levantar la voz y llamar la atención- no puedes echarte para atrás Nieves.

-No lo estoy haciendo Regina - disfrute al ver a mi hijastra apretar los dientes ante mi respuesta - como tú bien te aseguraste, juré por mi reino aceptar las condiciones que impusiste.

Lance la mejor sonrisa de superioridad al verla bajar la vista, finalmente la niña Nieves entendió su lugar en la mesa.

Disfrute el resto de la cena, la comida y la música permitió que todo fluyera entre los presentes. Incluso hubo bromas entre Maléfica y Úrsula, el ambiente estaba relajado y a la espera de que las cortinas de la tarima que adornaba el gran salón abrieran y dieran inicio a la subasta.

\- ¿Quién llevara a cabo la subasta? - Pregunta James el idiota campesino fingiendo ser rey.

-Su consejero Archie - contestó Maléfica a James que por fin habla tras finalizar el postre.

El resto de sus preguntas fueron calladas cuando las luces bajaron su tonalidad y la música llegó a su fin suavemente

-El espectáculo está por iniciar...

Voltee mi silla para poder ver directamente la entrada del asustado grillo hasta la mitad del escenario improvisado, disfrute su mirada nerviosa y me excite al sentir a Maléfica colocarse a mi espalda y respirar a mi oído.

-Damas y caballeros... esta noche daremos inicio a la subasta más esperada entre los reinos que con su poder y gloria han colocado fin a la guerra más larga que tiene memoria en Bosque Encantado.

-Me gusta su discurso...

Sonreí a las palabras de Maléfica y di espacio a su lengua que recorría mi cuello para disgusto de Nieves y su sequito que de seguro miraban asqueados la escena que teníamos mientras ignorábamos el discurso de Archie

-...así que esperando que todos cumplan con el acuerdo pactado de no intervenir una vez que la compra sea realizada, los invito a prepararse para lo que viene.

Aplaudimos por cortesía una vez que se retiró de la tarima

\- Regina... piénsalo bien, estoy segura de que puedes intervenir en esta locura, dejemos libres a los prisioneros, demos una muestra de misericordia esta noche – Nieves se acercó y tomó mi mano como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida - sé que si nos oponemos a esto juntas podemos hacer que el resto cambie de opinión... el perdón y la misericordia son valores que Los Reyes como nosotros debemos de tener.

-¿Misericordia? ¿Acaso la tuvieron los trolls cuando atacaron cientos de aldeas inocentes? ¿Viste algún acto de misericordia cuando el Rey Midas y los trolls masacraron la Aldea de la princesa Mérida? ¿Cuándo la torturaron frente a su pueblo? ¿Cuándo arrastraron su cuerpo moribundo por las colinas para demostrar su poder?

\- No.. pero yo creo que...

-¿Me hablas de perdón? ¿Acaso el líder Gastón y su casi suegro hicieron algún acto de perdón cuando violaron, torturaron y asesinaron a las mujeres de la Aldea que estaba bajo la protección de Rumple? -apreté los dientes ante el recuerdo de aquel ataque que había desencadenado que los que estábamos en este salón nos uniéramos - los reinos que se unieron a los trolls y disfrutaron el poder que les dio esa alianza deben de ser castigados.

Regrese a la posición que había perdido tras mi encuentro con Nieves y respire para calmarme, agradecido las sutiles caricias que Maléfica dejaba en mi cuerpo, no había intercedido en ningún momento en el pequeño intercambio que había tenido, ella respetaba que Nieves era una lucha exclusiva.

-Respira cariño, no queremos que la idiota de tu hijastra muera antes del gran final de esta subasta.

-Debería hechizarla, hacer que jamás pueda abrir la boca…

-Eso es fácil querida... solo debes de pedirlo - susurro a mi oído en latín un suave hechizo, amaba la capacidad que tenia para hacer sonar aquella lengua muerta tan viva bajo su aliento dragoniano.

Levante la mirada hasta la tarima que había vuelto encenderse y Archie hacia ingreso con la princesa Ariel tras él todas las miradas se habían centrado en el comienzo de la subasta.

\- Me gusta... pequeña, manejable y de seguro siempre está mojada la princesita del mar.

Sonreí ante la burla de Maléfica, sabía que tenía cierta debilidad por las mujeres pequeñas...

-Tendrías que desembolsar bastante oro por ella, algo me dice que Úrsula ya se está saboreando por tener a esa niña bajo su reino.

Maléfica chasqueó la lengua al ver como Zelena y Úrsula ofrecían por Ariel, aunque sabía que mi hermana solo lo hacía para sacarle más dinero a la bruja del mar, ella no tenia ningún interés en la Ariel.

-Pobre amiga mía...

Coloque los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Nieves llorar por su sirena amiga.

-Quizás si el Rey Tritón hubiese sido más inteligente y no se hubiese aliado a los trolls con tal de ganar más millas de mar, esto no estaría pasando.

La feroz respuesta de Maléfica incluso detuvo la subasta ya que todos voltearon a vernos

-El Rey Tritón está muerto, ya pagó con su vida - argumento Nieves.

\- ¿Su vida acaso vale más que todas las criaturas que asesinó personalmente? – Maléfica me soltó y se levantó para mirar a Nieves de forma amenazante - esta subasta es para que todas las generaciones sepan que, si comienzan una guerra, en especial una guerra contra las personas más poderosas del mundo mágico habrán consecuencias... a excepción claro está de el Reino Blanco, que solo está por que nos dieron pena y estaban a medio camino de mi reino y el de Regina.

Empuje a Maléfica hasta lograr que se sentara nuevamente, yo personalmente sabía lo irritante que podía llegar a ser mi hijastra.

-... si nadie ofrece más - Archie golpeo con un martillo la mesa para llamar la atención de las presentes - queda vendida la princesa Ariel a Úrsula, la bruja del mar.

Tras los aplausos de rigor ante la compra y el claro rostro de susto de pobre pelirroja dieron paso a que entrara Drizzela a la plataforma de venta.

-¿Por qué no es la Cenicienta quien está en venta? -me pregunto Maléfica al oído para no atraer las sospechas de Nieves que parecía claramente sorprendida al no ver a su amiga en representación de su reino.

-Digamos que hubo problemas técnicos en su entrega y no llegó viva al lugar de encuentro.

\- ¿Y la enviaron a ella para remplazo?

Levante los hombros a su pregunta, prefería no pensar mucho en eso.

\- ¿Qué clase de madre entrega voluntariamente a su hija para que no le corten el cuello?

Preferí no contestar su pregunta, y pareció entender mi silencio, en la lista de malas madres encabezada Cora y seguida de cerca por la madre de Drizella y Anastasia

\- ¿Por qué tu hermana está pujando por Drizella?

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle a Nieves que nuevamente cuestionaba todo lo que ocurría en la subasta, mi hermana y Gold estaban pujando cada uno por lograr llevarse a la princesa a sus tierras

\- ¿Podemos comprarla? -pregunto Maléfica hundiendo su cara en mi cuello - me gustan morenas.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y giré los ojos al ver que Zelena había ganado la puja.

-Estoy sintiendo un poco de lástima...

\- ¿Por Drizella?

\- Por mi hermana, conozco a la princesa y no se dejará domar por Zelena.

Se volvieron a dar los aplausos tras la venta de Drizella a mi hermana tras eso dieron espacio a un pequeño receso, salieron ofreciendo vino y licor más fuerte a los invitados, aún quedaban 3 ventas más y de seguro Maléfica quería que estuviéramos más borrachos para alcanzar grandes sumas de dinero.

\- ¿Quién se quedara con el dinero?

Levante mi ceja a la pregunta de Nieves, había bebido de un solo golpe la copa que le habían entregado y sus mejillas habían adquirido color

-Maléfica y yo nos quedaremos con em dinero, hay muchos pueblos que reconstruir y sueldos de los soldados que pagar

\- ¿Por qué ustedes? - volvió a preguntar antes de levantar la mano y pedir otra copa - el reino blanco hubiese sido perfectamente capaz de administra el oro.

-Por qué fueron nuestros reinos quienes más soldados colocó... casi 10 a 1 si comparamos con lo que aporto tu reino querida, además es secreto a voces querida que vuestro reino esta casi quebrado. Si no fuera por nuestros súbditos ni siquiera podrías alimentar a tú pueblo mi dulce Nieves.

Sonreí ante la respuesta de Maléfica, no podría haberlo expresado mejor mi amante dragona

-pero...

-Silencio nieves, que la subasta continua y a diferencia tuya algunos si estamos interesados en comprar.

Disfrute en el momento que vi a Belle entrar tras Archie, esa niña había sido una de las poca cosas que no había podido controlar del todo cuando estuve en guerra contra Rumple, y ahora que estaba con aquellos harapos y su mirada asustada estaba deseosa de hacer sufrir en la puja final.

-Damos inicio con 100 monedas de oro ¿alguien dice 200?

-Mi reino da 500 monedas por la sirvienta - Maléfica levantó su mano antes de lanzar una mirada de burla hacia Rumple que se le veía poco feliz al ver que le haríamos competencia.

-El reino del oscuro ofrece 1000 monedas de oro.- el duende trata de ocultar su descontento al tener que competir ante nosotras.

Excitada ante aquella puja, deslice mi mano por uno de los muslos de Maléfica de forma discreta, deje mis dedos vagar entre los pliegues de su vestido y me fui adentrando cada vez más que doblaba la cantidad de dinero ofrecido por Rumple, sabía que no tenia ningún interés por comprar a Belle, solo lo hacía para pinchar el ego de aquel ser despreciable duende.

Cuando mi mano había alcanzado finalmente el borde de su ropa interior escuché como Archie daba la venta finalizada por 500 mil monedas de oro para Rumple.

-¿No tienen vergüenza alguna ustedes 2? – su cara de asco me divierte.

Supongo que no fui tan discreta como pensaba. No alcancé a contestarle cuando entró la siguiente presa de venta, los abucheos hacia Lancelot dejaron claro que no era de ningún interés de los que estábamos en aquel salón.

-Comienza la venta del caballero de la mesa redonda Sir Lancelot por 50 monedas de oro.

-El Reino Blanco ofrece 75 monedas de oro.

Como sospeche, la comitiva que acompañaba a mi hijastra era para asegurar la compra de aquel caballero caído en desgracia

-Ofrezco 200 monedas de oro.

\- ¿Para que quieres comprar a Lancelot?

Ignore la pregunta de nieves y disfrute como Archie daba comienzo al conteo para la venta final

\- Ofrecemos 300 monedas de oro.

Mire a nieves a los ojos e indique el doble de lo que había ofrecido y continúe con lo que había dejado hacía algunos minutos atrás, mi dragona necesita de mis atenciones.

Sin apartar la vista y manteniendo la concentración en la subasta pase dos de mis dedos a lo largo del coño de Maléfica a través de su ropa, me excito escucharla gemir y volví a doblar los 1000 que gritaba nieves desesperada por no perder.

Disfrute de la humedad que comenzaba a formarse en mi rubia compañera que sin vergüenza cerraba los ojos disfrutando de mis caricias. Adoro lo exhibicionista que llegar a ser Mal.

-Regina...

-Dime nieves

-Por favor... Lancelot es un aliado importante y nuestro amigo.

Odie los ojos de lástima que coloco y deje que comprara a su amiguito.

-Vendido el Sir Lancelot 5000 monedas de oro al reino blanco.

A diferencia de las ventas anteriores no hubo aplausos de rigor, algo me dice que varios hubiésemos preferido a Ginebra antes que aquel idiota.

\- ¿Pretendes tenerme excitada toda la noche? -me susurró Maléfica aprovechando que las luces habían bajado la intensidad y a la tarima entraba el plato fuerte de la subasta.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas querida? - pellizque parte del clítoris y mire a Nieves, no quería perderme por nada del mundo en este momento su rostro.

-... Para finalizar la subasta de esta noche-la voz de Archie sale temblorosa- la Princesa Emma Swan.

Me deleite con cada una de las expresiones de mi hijastra, desde el desconcierto, la incredulidad, asombro y para terminar con el horror al entender que su hija estaba siendo puesta en venta.

El griterío que se formó pasado un par de segundos fue ensordecedor, había gritos dando valores desde ya, otros se quejaban de que se habían quedado sin dinero tras haber comprado a otra princesa y por sobre todas las voces gritaba nieves por su hija.

\- ¿Estas disfrutando no es así?

-No te imaginas cuanto Mal - susurré de vuelta a su oído antes de seguir moviendo mi mano sobre su entrepierna excitándola, el desorden y el caos que se formaba en ese momento cubría sus gemidos y éramos ignoradas en cada uno de nuestros movimientos

-Señores por favor...- Archie más mal que bien trata de calmar a los presentes- las reglas de la subasta han sido claras desde el comienzo, así que les pido silencio para poder dar comienzo a la venta.

-Mi hija es heredera del Reino Blanco Archie, nosotros formamos parte de la alianza - grito Nieves por sobre los murmullos furiosa - esto claramente es un error.

-Quizás la idiota de tu hija estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado cuando mis hombres recolectaron los premios - indiqué antes de dejar un pellizco sobre el clítoris de Maléfica para que no abriera boca y siguiera disfrutando - quizás debieron ser más cuidadosos de donde enviaron a su querida Princesa

-TU... TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

-Te aconsejo que bajes el arma en este mismo momento nieves- Maléfica había abierto los ojos de golpe y extendido su báculo sobre la mesa hasta llegar a mí hijastra que se había colocado en posición de ataque - No voy a permitir más derramamiento de sangre en mi reino, si tanto quieres a tu hija te aconsejo que ganes la subasta.

La mirada de odio que Nieves lanzó a todos los que estábamos en el salón no detuvo el comienzo de Archie.

-Comencemos con 1000 monedas de oro, ¿alguien dice 2000?

-La sangre de Nieves hierve en odio querida, lo más preciado para ella está a punto de serle rebatado de sus manos por ser una ingenua. A eso además de lo testadura de su hija que se ofreció en lugar de la loba, pensando que podría salir de esto.

\- ¿No es acaso esta la venganza perfecta? - le respondí en un susurro al ver como la vida de mi hijastra se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, esta era mi venganza, no solo por la muerte de Daniel años atrás, si no a todo lo que su familia y su reino me hizo.

-Nieves está dando dinero que no tiene.

-Lo que hace la desesperación - bromee al ver cómo duplican em dinero que ofrecía Rumple.

-Tenemos 700 mil monedas de oro desde la bruja del mar, ¿quién dice 800 mil?

Rumple levanto la mano para hacerse líder de la subasta en el conteo.

-Úrsula y Zelena se retiraron, sus reinos fueron demasiado golpeados con la guerra.

-900 mil ofrece el Reino Blanco

-Recuerda que debes de pagar de inmediato Nieves, no por parte ni en carne - le moleste al ver que su marido se iba colocando cada vez más blanco, el sabía que no tenían ese dinero en sus arcas.

-Daré todo por mi hija

-Entonces tendrás que superarnos querida - apunto Maléfica antes de levantar la mano y hacer un gesto para que hablara

-La Reina Malvada y Maléfica ofrecen 2 millones de monedas de oro por la Princesa Swan

\- ¿alguien dice 3 millones?

-Regina por favor no me hagas esto – la cara de suplica de Nieves que no me conmueve para nada.

-Oh querida, no es a ti precisamente a quien le haremos algo – Maléfica da una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

-Se va la venta a la 1...

-Me pido la virginidad de la princesa... - siguió Maléfica hablándome, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para Nieves que escuchara - aunque tendremos que sortearnos cual nos quedamos….

-Se va a la venta a las 2...

Archie hacia cada vez más lenta la venta, seguro con la esperanza que alguien diera más dinero

-3 millones! – Rumple en su desesperación ofrece casi el valor de su reino, con Mal ni siquiera nos preocupamos.

-4 millones- Dice mal con toda calma sin dejar ni siquiera que Archie comience el conteo.

-Tú sabes que agujero me pido mal, no hay nada más excitante que colocar a una princesa sobre mi cama en cuatro con la cola levantada y así probar un nuevo juguete...

-4 millones a la una…

Nieves se alejo para tratar de conseguir dinero de los otros reinos, pero la guerra fue implacable casi la mayoría sufrió pérdidas económicas bastantes grandes.

Mientras yo sigo entretenida tratando de conseguir el orgasmo de mi dragona. Mi pulgar acaricia su clítoris, mientas dos de mis dedos la embisten de forma lenta, muevo mis dedos en su interior acariciando esa zona rugosa que se encuentra dentro de ella y que se que la vuelve loca.

-Necesito más tiempo!- grita Nieves.

-Sigue querida que yo no necesito mucho para acabar- Mal es presa de pequeños espasmos pre-orgasmo.

-4 millones a las dos…

Sé que ningún reino es capaz de equiparar o superar nuestra oferta, la tensión de la subasta y a mi amante a punto de tener un orgasmo frente a la mar de hipócritas que tenemos en frente me tiene muy excitada.

-Vendida la Princesa Emma Swan a la Reina Malvada y Maléfica.

-NOOOOO

-SIIIIIII -grito Maléfica ante una nueva embestida mía llegando al orgasmo.

Tomo la cara de Mal y la beso con fiereza frente a todos ahogando los gemidos que tiene post orgasmo y a la vez quitando la atención de todos para con Nieves quien se desmayó al saber el destino que su querida hija tendría en nuestras manos.


	3. Chapter 3

La sonrisa en el rostro de Regina se mantuvo por varios minutos, no había nada ni nadie que borrase de su cara, incluso su mano tardó en salir de mis piernas, solo aproveche y le admire el suave levantamiento de su labio, la mirada de superioridad ante los gritos de su alrededor. Como siempre todo lo que pudiese afectarla no la tocaba, la vida que había tenido y las enseñanzas que le había entregado los últimos 10 años a mi lado habían servido para hacerla inmune ante lo que se presenta. Junto a mi ayuda conseguimos el mejor de los trofeos que podían pedir...  
Emma, la princesa cisne, hija de Nieves y Encantador ahora les pertenecía... El precio no era nada comparado con la mirada de horror de los progenitores de Emma.

Acompañe a Regina una vez que se colocó de pie y caminó entre las mesas hacia la tarima donde se encontraba Archie cubriendo con su cuerpo a la princesa, disfrute escuchando las maldiciones de Úrsula y Zelena, claramente se sentían estafadas al no haber sabido que Emma sería parte de la subasta.

-No sé qué me coloca más feliz si la cara de horror de Nieves o el rostro de Rumpel al ver como se desmorona su plan de casar a su hija con la princesa

-Disfruta el momento querida, es todo tuyo - le susurré antes de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Rumple, no iba a permitir que nada empañar este momento.

Me quedé un paso atrás de Regina, la observé subir hasta el escenario y extender su mano hacia la princesa en una clara invitación de ir hacia ella.

-Es hora de ir a tu nuevo "hogar" pequeño cisne. - Regina es quien se deleita al hacer sufrir a Emma.

-No, no lo permitiré- Nieves es quien se interpone al paso de las Reinas

Todos en el salón observan expectantes que sucederá. El grito de Nieves detuvo nuestra salida, corrió hacia donde nos encontrábamos y se colocó frente a nosotras, como si fuese posible detenernos, a veces creo que olvidaba que nosotras somos brujas, podemos aparecernos y desaparecernos a gusto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para cerrar el paso a las dos personas más poderosas de todos los reinos.? - me adelanté a Regina y la enfrenté - He sido paciente a tu estupidez Nieves, pero no abuses. La única razón por la que no te he transformado en un fiel murciélago es por qué yo respeto el acuerdo de no atacarnos, pero también debes saber que el acuerdo acaba hoy, así que te aconsejo que te retires y disfrutes de tu compra, así como yo lo haré de la mía.

-No es necesario recalcar tu poderío Maléfica.

Rumple se había colocado de pie y acercado a nosotras, el resto de los presentes mantuvo el silencio, el pequeño duende se había colocado en guardia rápidamente por si se producía un ataque entre nosotros tres.

-Tu arrogancia esta demás querida lagartija- el oscuro trata de recuperar a Emma, pues la quería para el imbécil de su hijo. El duende se colocó a un lado de Nieves y miraba a Emma la cual estaba tras Regina. -Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer un nuevo trato en esta compra, quizás hay algo más que tu o Regina deseen más que una simple princesa.

El semblante de Mal cambia, no permitirá que nadie les arrebate semejante trofeo, además le encantará ver que es lo que Regina tiene planeado para aquel delicado Cisne.

-Ser arrogante seria vanagloriarme de algo que no poseo, pero les recuerdo que gracias a nosotras se formó la alianza que permitió que ganaran su estúpida guerra y que ninguno de los presentes con todos sus soldados, brujos, brujas o guerreros sería capaces de ganar... -Di un paso más al frente hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz con aquel ser despreciable- No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que no tenga o que no pueda conseguir Rumple, así que te aconsejo que busques a alguien más para tu hijo, que por lo que veo aún sigue siendo incapaz de hacer algo por su cuenta más que esconderse tras la falda de su padre - retrocedí y le lancé mi mejor sonrisa de superioridad - No olvides tu lugar en la escala de poder en el bosque encantado Rumple, ya que por si lo olvidas, estás muy por debajo mí. Así que duende de cuarta hazte a un lado antes que te deje como decoración del castillo junto a las gárgolas. 

Mi discurso fue lo suficientemente claro como para que aquel ser diese un paso al costado,  
Rumple sabía que conmigo no puede jugar ni usar sus trucos baratos. 

Solo nos quedaba Nieves que seguía interponiéndose en nuestro camino.

A pesar de mis palabras de advertencia, sacó rápidamente un arco y disparó una flecha directa hacia Regina. Sonreí orgullosa cuando la Reina Malvada, mi aprendiz, mi amiga y amante detuvo esta con sus propias manos.

\- Cuando aprenderás Nieves que estas estupideces no me harán daño?

Lanza directamente una bola de fuego al vientre de Nieves y como para dejar en claro nuestra postura mi morena también lanzó varias bolas de fuego hacia toda la comitiva del Reino Blanco, el ataque de Regina fue tan poderoso que evito que cualquier otra alma quisiera hacernos frente.

Tomó del brazo a Emma y tiró de ella hacia adelante hasta llegar a la puerta del gran salón.

-Alguien más desea desafiarnos? - La reina desafía a todos los presentes, pero nadie se atreve ni siquiera a respirar.

Orgullosa sonrió al ver que nadie se atreve a hablar y nos hago aparecer directamente en el salón de nuestro majestuoso castillo.

Aparecernos en nuestro salón con Emma fue fácil, por ser un castillo creado con magia conjunta solo a nosotras se nos permitía aparecernos directamente en el.

-Adelante Emma, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

La dejo que de un par de pasos vacilante observando el inmenso salón, que pasado los minutos se va llenando de nuestra servidumbre, felices de nuestra llegada y por el brillo de varias doncellas, algunas deseosas de ser pronto llamadas para dar un servicio más placentero a mis aposentos o a los de Regina.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Si tienes hambre? - repite Regina perdiendo la paciencia

-Yo no... no se...

La reina pierde la paciencia y hace un gesto con los dedos para que traigan algo de comer, de seguro no quiere que aquella niña se desmaye antes de empezar su venganza

-te sentarás y comerás en silencio - ordeno de forma amenazante - hay cientos de guardias en cada puerta de castillo, así que ni os ocurra intentar escapar. Volveremos en un rato.

Me lanzó una clara mirada para que la siguiera hasta el pequeño cuarto oculto en una de las paredes cercanas al salón.

Espere ansiosa a que cerrara la puerta cuando la sentí lanzarse sobre mi, me beso sobre excitada y dio un paso atrás para mirarme con la mirada más oscura que había visto en mi larga vida

-esta feliz mi reina? - susurré a media que me acercaba y ella daba un paso atrás sacándose la ropa en un movimiento sensual

-no imaginas cuanto

-alcanzo a oler cuán feliz estas Regina

Hago un gesto al saborearme los labios, uno de los beneficios de ser metaformaga¿? era mi capacidad de oler y ver mucho mejor que un humano promedio, y desde que habíamos dejado el castillo había estado oliendo la excitación de Regina formarse a medida que disfrutaba los planes que tenia para la rubia princesaPov Emma (o intento creo que lo deberás corregir)

Después que Maléfica y la Reina Malvada dejaron mas que claro que nadie les quitaría su trofeo, nos dirigimos a lo que será mi prisión.  
No quiero imaginar las atrocidades que me harán sufrir, si las historias son ciertas no sé cuantos días durare viva.

-Adelante, no seas tímida- Maléfica es quien me invita a pasar al castillo

Ante nosotras se encuentra un suntuoso salón de bienvenida mas de 30 personas, criados han de ser, dispuestos a servir a sus dueñas.

-Bienvenidas nuestras señoras - con una sonrisa es como las reciben, podría decir que es falsa, pero se ve sincera, al parecer todos están contentos de tenerlas de nuevo en su "hogar"

-Gracias -Maléfica guiña un ojo a la criada- te veremos más tarde.

La mirada de esta se volvió lujuriosa, que clase de encuentro tendría lugar.

-Iremos a las mazmorras, que este todo listo para cuando volvamos.

Ese será mi destino, vivir en las mazmorras, rodeada de podredumbre, sigo en silencio a mis dos verdugas, no tengo magia como para escapar, no soy lo suficiente veloz para huir de un dragón, estoy perdida, mientras escucho es sonido de cada paso hacia mi destino, no quiero imaginar las torturas a las que seré sometida.

-Su majestad, piedad! -grita un prisionero- juro que aprendí mi lección.

El rostro de la Reina se llena de furia.

-Acaso tu escuchaste las suplicas de la niña a la que tomaste por la fuerza- el rostro de aquel prisionero se desencajo

-Merezco morir... - solloza el hombre

-La muerte seria un regalo para ti, y yo no hago regalos.

Las celdas de las mazmorras estaban llenan, abarrotadas de personas que eran torturadas, algunas atadas, otras suplicando por morir, lo extraño es que nadie clamaba por libertad o alegaba inocencia. ¿Como determinan el castigo para cada caso? Pienso, en el reino de mis padres, se lleva a cabo un juicio y se entrega la sentencia.  
Como si Mal pudiera leer mi mente

-Acá el castigo es proporcionar al delito y la ventaja de ser "brujas" que siempre tenemos métodos de ver los recuerdos de los acusados y decidimos sus castigos.

Me dio a pensar cual iba a ser mi castigo, por desafiar a todos en el baile.

\- Adelante princesa - es la Reina quien me abre paso a una habitación.

Es sacada de las peores pesadillas que podría imaginar...  
En una esquina esta un Toro de Falaris, no quiero imaginar quien merece que lo asen vivo, un aplasta pulgares el cual puede romper uñas, nudillos y manos  
El potro al cual alguna vez solo vi a través de un dibujo es una cama de madera con una manivela la cual se le tiene cuerdas y cadenas que sostenían los miembros y las articulaciones. Al girar la manivela, las cuerdas se tensaban hasta dislocar cada una de las articulaciones sujetadas, romper huesos o incluso arrancar la extremidad.  
Una rueda, estacas, oh por dios, una doncella de hierro, debían ser realmente enfermas tanto la Reina como la Dragón, tenían maquinas que de solo ver le dolía cada hueso, sabe que no soportara mucho morirá en ese horrible lugar, sus ojos se posaron en la pera de la tortura, cierra los ojos...

-Esto es lo que te espera "princesa" si no obedeces.

Dejan a Emma en aquel cuarto de tortura. Las lágrimas no demoran en salir de forma silenciosa, de forma dolorosa...

*****

Reina y Dragón van hacia su aposento real. Regina se cambia de ropa y queda solo con un fino pijama de sartén.

-Es demasiado provocativa esta prenda pero ahora quiero que sea mi cuerpo lo que cubra al tuyo- Le susurró Mal

Mal le besó y mordió los pechos mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Regina tomó la rubia melena y la estrujó contra su cuerpo, pues nada le excitaba más que la brusquedad de la dragón .

La dragón puso contra la pared a la otra y le levantó una de las piernas hasta su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano le invadió la intimidad. Le acarició sobre las bragas y pudo notar cuan húmeda estaba, sin aguantarse introdujo su mano y le acarició desde el perineo hasta el clítoris. Regina comenzó a gemir de esa manera que tanto le gustaba a Mal. Esta la penetro con un dedo hasta alcanzar su punto g, en cuanto acaricio el lugar Regina se estremeció y comenzó a mover su cadera cada vez más excitada.

Mal introdujo otro dedo y arremetió en su interior, cuanto más se desesperaba Regina ella más rápido se movía.

A la peli morena le temblaban las piernas y sin más espera llegó al clímax.

– Quiero sentirte –Le dijo entre gemidos.

Mal sonrió con malicia

– Pero yo muero por saborearte – Así que deslizó sus labios por el abdomen de la mujer hasta que llegó a su sexo. Se arrodilló un poco y le levantó una pierna para ponerla sobre su hombro.

Regina solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía, a pesar de ser como una presa que es atrapada por su cazador ella no quería que la rubia se detuviera, lo cierto es que llevaba demasiado conteniéndose cuando lo que realmente quería era ser devorada por completo por Mal.

La dragona besó la intimidad de la morena y la penetró con su lengua, a ella le gustaba el sabor de esa mujer y quería embriagarse de él. Regina le apretó la cabeza contra ella para que lo hiciera más rápido pero Mal le quitó el pie de apoyo y también lo llevó a su hombro; Sin dejar de darle placer se puso de pie sosteniendo el cuerpo con sus brazos en la pared. Aunque era un poco difícil respirar en esa posición a ella no le importaba, solo quería que Regina se sintiera bien y complacerla aunque ella terminase desmayada y sin fuerzas.

Regina no sabía que la tenía más extasiada, si la extraña y difícil posición, el vértigo del momento o la lengua de Mal en su entrepierna. Lo cierto es que el placer era indescriptible y los orgasmos aparecían uno tras otro.

Cuando Mal supo que su pareja estaba satisfecha la regresó al piso pero solo para guiarla al sofá de la habitación; Allí la sentó en el amplio descansabrazos y mientras se besaban Regina le quitaba la ropa con prisa. Mal con mucho cuidado unió sus sexos y ya que la humedad era tanta en ambas, el roce era absolutamente exquisito; Ambas culminaron al mismo tiempo entre gemidos. Aun así no se detuvieron del todo, solo hicieron los movimientos más lentos y sin dejar de besar sus labios.

En algún punto ellas sintieron el cansancio y se detuvieron pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro, las gotas de sudor caían por ambos cuerpos y Regina fue la primera en acariciar el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante; Ellas se miraron a los ojos y ambas sintieron la necesidad de decir algo, pero prefirieron callar.

-Vamos por nuestro trofeo

-Tú trofeo querida

-Sin ti no podría tener a la princesa cisne en mis garras, así que es nuestra

-que tienes planeado para ella

-será nuestra, nos amara de tal forma que cuando vuelva con sus padres odiará el día que el pacto se acabe.

-sabes que no podemos forzarla...

-crees que alguien, de cualquier reino, sea hombre o mujer se puede resistir a nosotras. - la morena arquea una ceja

-tienes razón, nadie es capaz de resistirse a estas con ambas manos toma los senos de la reina, presionando lo suficiente para obtener un gemido por parte de la reina

-quiero y deseo que la "princesa" sea capaz de matar por nosotras, que sea capaz de ir en contra de sus padres, por pasar otra noche entre nuestras sabanas, será nuestro juguete y una vez que no de mas de amor hacia nosotras, la entregaremos a sus padres

-puedo usar cualquier truco…

-esa lengua bífida es solo mía

Ambas caminan rumbo a las mazmorras, Mal y Regina saben perfectamente que hacer, sin necesidad de hacer un plan ya tienen todo listo para la primera noche de la princesa en su aposento.

Emma esta en la misma posición que la dejamos de pie, no se ha movido, creo que ni siquiera a respirando.

-Vamos princesa

Emma se sobresalta, pero no desea mostrarse débil

-Donde me llevan ahora?

-Solo obedece o te quedaras aquí

La rubia pensó que tenia 3 alternativas  
Quedarse y esperar a que ambas brujas decidieran que tortura aplicar  
Ir y que el nuevo cuarto fuera peor  
Que su nueva ubicación fuera una de las habitaciones de palacio.

Siguió erguida a La reina mientras la dragona cerraba la comitiva.

Llegan a una torre, suben varios pisos hasta que la reina abre una puerta oscura.

-primero te ducharas, cambiaras ropa, cenaras y serás conducida a otra habitación

-..., - Emma quiso hablar pero fue interrumpida

-No hables - esta ves es mal quien no le permite hablar

-Usaras la ropa que se te entregara y no puedes orinar, recuerda que al tener un contrato activo no te puedes negar

Salen de la habitación y se dirigen a sus aposentos para preparar la velada que se acerca  
Emma se encuentra "vestida" aunque mas le cubriría una manta, fina lencería cubría sus curvas, la princesa ya sabia su destino, mancillarían su cuerpo la tomarían por la fuerza... Jamás imagino perder su virginidad así, ni siquiera Neal con lo violento que era la tomo a la fuerza...

Mal se acerca, cual depredador a su presa, coge las manos de Emma y las coloca sobre su cabeza, la princesa estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando era atada, tras ella había un sillón curvo que no la tocaba y sus pies tocaban apenas el suelo...  
Cuando cisne reacciona se da cuenta que la torturaran... La sonrisa de la reina malvada y de la dragón es amplia... Cierra los ojos... 

-No te hemos dado permiso a que cierres los ojos

-además no te querrás perder el espectáculo

Lentamente la reina se acerca a mal, están muy cerca, momento... Emma piensa "se están seduciendo"... Que? Que diablos pasa aquí?

La reina roza los labios de la dragón, juega con ella, pero esta no se queda atrás en cada movimiento saca una prenda de la reina, poco a poco las curvas de la reina quedan expuestas.. "Rayos, esto es jodidamente caliente" la princesa trata de colocar cara de que no le interesa lo que ocurre frente a ella, pero el movimiento de sus piernas acusa lo contrario. Siente la entre pierna húmeda, muy húmeda, Neal jamás había conseguido algo así con sus torpes caricias... Pero ellas a quienes debía odiar la tenían a punto de estallar sin siquiera tocarla.  
Levanta la vista y me como la reina despoja de la ropa a la dragón, es jodidamente erótico ver a las 2 personas mas poderosas de los reinos disfrutando de sus cuerpos.

De reojo ambas observan la reacción de la princesa, saben que no necesitaran mucho para que se rinda ante ellas... Siguen con su maquiavélico juego.

Mal alcanza el pezón de la reina lame suavemente, mientras Regina gime levemente. Sus manos acarician cada detalle, cada lunar de la reina. La princesa ya no puede ni quiere apartar la vista...

Mal toma a la reina y a acomoda en la cama, esta abre sus piernas... Emma ve el brillo de los fluidos de esta y siente sed, una sed que no saciara con agua.

Mal se coloca de costado para dar una vista impresionante a la princesa, comienza a besar el monte de venus de la reina, abre la boca y saca la lengua... Se sonríe al ver que la princesa suelta sus amarras y de forma inconsciente se esta tocando...

Comienza con suaves lamidas en la intimidad de Regina, aumenta la velocidad y la princesa hace lo mismo con sus dedos que acarician su clítoris...  
Los gemidos de reina y cisne se confunden en la habitación... Tanto una como la otra llega al orgasmo de forma simultánea...

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia Mal chasquea sus dedos y deja que Emma tengo el post orgasmo en la misma cama que la Reina... Ambas descansan pero la dragón debe tener alivio, se dirige hasta las habitaciones de las criadas escoge dos para poder botar la energía acumulada.


	4. Chapter 4

Coronas Oscuras 4

Pov Nieves.

Azote la puerta tan fuerte como dieron mis manos cansadas, desde que habíamos regresado al Reino Blanco tras la subasta había sido mi manera de descargar mi furia, desde las pesadas puertas del salón hasta llegar al despacho más privado de mi castillo. Ignore una vez más a mi marido y a Lancelot que trataban de consolarme, camine de lado a lado molesta farfullando maldiciones contra Regina y Maléfica, recordando cada una de las reuniones que tuvieron lugar en mi castillo durante la guerra, todo pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez, lo que alguna vez consideré como actos sospechosos ahora todo caía como piezas de un rompecabezas, ese par de mujeres de seguro hacía tiempo planeaban esto, ellas fueron las cabecillas de la subasta, ellas dieron la idea de que fueran las princesas.

-Aggggggg - grite enojada aún más al recordar como Regina siempre preguntaba si mi hija se uniría a las reuniones de guerra.

-Blue viene en camino querida

Detuve mi caminar tras las palabras de mi esposo, Blue tenía muchas explicaciones que darme. Me dejé dominar por David que tomó mis hombros para calmarme.

\- Encontraremos una solución a esto Nieves, pero necesito que estés tranquila.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver la Reina de las hadas con lo que sucedió con la Princesa? -preguntó Lancelot sirviéndose un vaso de licor para el y para nosotros

-Se supone que Emma estaba bajo el cuidado de las hadas - le explique antes de beber todo el vaso de una sola vez - debían de cuidarla, educarla y protegerla mientras durara la guerra.

\- ¿Qué hay de la opción que ese par de brujas la secuestraran antes de que acabara la guerra? Por qué si fue así podríamos anular la compra que hicieron.

-Imposible, hable con mi hija en cuanto se dio fin a la guerra - tome asiento cansada – no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

\- ¿Crees que todo esto fue planeado?

\- ¡Claro que fue planeado! Desde el primer día que ese par de brujas pisaron nuestro castillo fue planeado, conozco a Regina, ¡esa mujer no da puntada sin hilo!

-Pero...

\- ¡No hay, pero aquí David! Ahora todo tiene sentido, el que se ofrecieran a aliarse con nosotros, las preguntas sobre el paradero de Emma - lance el vaso con furia contra la pared más cercana – no puedo creer como fui tan idiota y no ver lo que ocultaban.

Sin deseos de corregirme nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, cada uno bebía y el único ruido que se escuchaba eran nuestros vasos siendo rellenados por Lancelot una y otra vez

El aviso de la llegada de Blue nos colocó en alerta.

-Nieves querida...- la voz de Blue era temblorosa.

No la deje decir nada más, me acerque a ella y tomándola de las solapas la estampe contra la muralla más cerca, estaba furiosa, frente mi se encontraba la responsable de que cada uno de los planes que tenía para Emma se hubiesen derrumbados.

-Mi reina por favor, puedo explicarme…

\- ¿Acaso tus explicaciones me devolverán a mi hija? -saqué el cuchillo que traía y lo acerqué a su garganta de forma amenazante - tus excusas llegan demasiado tarde.

-Le aconsejo que guarde el cuchillo Majestad, no creo que derramar sangre mágica sea la solución para que podamos recuperar a la Princesa.

Apreté los dientes cuando escuché la voz de Rumpel a mis espaldas, ¿Quién le había permitido la entrada?

Deje a Blue respirar y camine hacia las puertas del salón, di la orden que nadie más entrará para no ser interrumpidos.

-Explícate

-La Princesa escapó, aún no sabemos como, pero hace dos noches se salió del cuarto en el que estaba confinada…

Blue hablaba rápido y nerviosa, consciente de seguro que admitir que una niña de 17 años hubiese escapado de la vista de ciento de hadas no la dejaba en una buena posición

-Creemos que fue ayudada por la heredera del reino de los licántropos

\- ¿Rubie Wolf?

Recordaba a esa chiquilla, solía ser amiga de Emma antes que estallara la guerra, permitía esa amistad por que nos convenía tener una ligera alianza con aquellas criaturas tan despreciables como los licántropos, pero servía para tener carne de cañón cuando era necesario. Obviamente ellos no sabían eso, eran claramente una raza inferior a nosotros.

-Ellas seguía en contacto al parecer su Majestad. Creemos que deseaban escapar juntas ya que ella debía de ser entregada como ofrenda al haber perdido en la guerra.

-Claramente mi hija fue traicionada, Rubie no estuvo en la subasta.

\- Es lo que creemos Majestad.

\- ¡La traición debe de ser pagada! - me levanté molesta y miré a mi esposo - Prepara a nuestro ejercito David, esta misma noche al reino de los licántropos, nos cobraremos con sangre su traición.

-Nieves... no tenemos ejército.

\- ¿Como que no tenemos ejército? ¿Que clase de reino somos sin un ejercito que nos respalde?

-Uno muy pobre diría yo.

Lance una mirada hacia Rumpel que se burlaba de nosotros claramente.

-Pero te aseguro que con mi ayuda pueden regresar a los tiempos de abundancia de tu padre.

\- ¿Tú ayuda seria magnánima o quieres algo a cambio?

-Solo creo que ambos Reinos se verían beneficiados si formalizamos el acuerdo de unir a tu hija con mi hijo. - estiro la mano hacia nosotros - Mi Reino tendría un heredero vuestro Reino será bien compensado en oro, joyas y un ejército.

Mire en silencio a David, ambos habíamos hablado de la unión de ambos reinos, de lo provechoso que sería unirnos a un reino tan rico como el de Rumpel.

David se cruzó de brazos y se interpuso entre yo y el duende.

\- ¿Como podríamos llevar ese acuerdo? Por si ya lo olvidaste, todos estamos atados al acuerdo de esta guerra, no podemos interponernos en las compras y aunque me duela pensarlo estoy bastante seguro de que esas brujas ya violaron a mi hija.

-Con respecto a lo primero debe de saber que siempre hay una manera de impugnar ese contrato - Rumpel sonrió de seguro ya sabiendo como - y con respecto a la virginidad de la princesa existen hechizos que se la pueden devolver.

-No permitiré que mi hija pase por ese horrible procedimiento.

Sabia de lo que hablaba Rumple, había leído sobre aquel ritual que consiste en purificar a la doncella mancillada, para esto se sumerge a la doncella en agua que cubra todo su cuerpo en primera instancia se hace la purificación al cuerpo en general, para eso usan agua de mar, luego la doncella queda cubierta con agua de mar y azufre hasta la cintura, se debe mantener el calor de esa mezcla, adicional se agregan hierbas, pociones y sangre de un bebé, así es como lograría mi hija recuperar su virginidad.

-Ese es mi precio su alteza, no aceptaré menos que una Princesa virgen para mi hijo.

-No...

\- Soy consciente de lo que implica todo esto, así que por eso entregaré un 5 porciento de mi tropas d forma inmediata y a demás duplicare el oro ofrecido, como muestra de buena fe a nuestro acuerdo.

David tomó mi mano y me apartó de los presentes para hablar conmigo.

-Si el resto de los reinos se entera que no tenemos un ejército, no dudarán en venir a conquistarnos Nieves - mi esposo apretó mi brazo para que entendiera la gravedad de lo que ocurría - Emma es nuestra carta para poder salvar nuestro Reino.

Asentí a las palabras de David, nuestro Reino se había visto mermado hacia años y un ataque en corto tiempo podría costarnos nuestras coronas sin lugar a dudas.

Me acerqué a Rumpel con la mano extendida y cerramos el trato, observé mi mano brillar entendiendo que ya no había forma de echarme para atrás.

\- El contrato al igual que todos los documentos mágicos pueden ser impugnados gracias a la fuerza del amor verdadero - giro los ojos ante el asco de sus palabras - si logramos que la princesa se enamore de Baelfire en la visita que toca al Reino Oscuro, ya tenían una relación en secreto desde hace un tiempo, será aun mas sencillo hacer que se enamoren pues la atracción ya esta entre ellos.

-No creo que sea tan simple, de seguro ese par de brujas le lavaran el cerebro a mi hija mientras este en su reino- intervino David.

-Eso déjamelo a mí encantador, te aseguro que una vez que la princesa esté en mi castillo, podremos llevar a cabo nuestro acuerdo.

No quedaba más que creer en las palabras de Rumpelstiskin, espero Emma logre soportar las torturas o las vejaciones que este sufriendo.

Fin pov Nieves

Reina y Dragón se encuentran en el comedor privado que tienen dentro del castillo, necesitan de un buen desayuno, además de comentar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tratando de interpretar las reacciones de la Princesa Emma.

Saborean sus alimentos, beben café, zumo, comen frutas, pero más que desayuno parece una constante lucha de seducción, incluso recién levantadas no pierden la majestuosidad, su propias batallas de seducción, traspasan sus juegos personales, dentro del castillo, las doncellas, criadas, soldados, cualquier persona dentro de sus reinos desearían estar en medio de aquellas batallas, aunque todo el mundo sabe que no dejaran que nadie se interponga en la especial relación que llevan, son años desde que decidieron unir más que solo sus cuerpos, unir sus reinos, unir sus fuerzas para que las cosas de hagan de acuerdo a lo que ellas creen correcto.

-Tenemos dos casos uno hoy al medio día- Regina es quien mientras comen revisa los deberes que deben realizar como monarcas.

-Que pereza ¿de qué trata esta vez? - Mal guiña un ojo a la criada que vuelve a llenar su taza de café.

-Petición de asilo, una pareja viene arrancando del Reino Blanco, al parecer no son comprendidos y una aldeana los quiso dejar de forma permanente en manos de tu querido Hades. – Gira sus ojos imagina lo que ocurrirá- El otro son unos pobladores de las aldeas de Zelena que desean una muerte ejemplar para un Troll que estaba merodeando en el bosque.

\- ¿Dejamos que la pequeña Princesa esté presente?

-Creo que es lo mejor, que su nueva cachorra la escolte.

-Nos darán problemas esas dos, estoy segura que lo sabias desde que aceptaste su juramento de "lealtad".

-Necesitamos algo de resistencia o esto se tornaría aburrido- su sonrisa deja claro que tiene todo previsto.

No muy lejos de ellas se encuentra una morena delgada con la respiración agitada, no sabe que encontrara al otro lado de la puerta. No quiere ver, pero quiere ayudar a su amiga, ella debería estar en su lugar, no Emma, pero es tan obstinada que tomo su lugar en la subasta.

Abre la puerta con miedo, esta todo oscuro, se acerca a las cortinas, las mueve, mantiene sus ojos cerrados, no quiere ver que tan lastimada se encuentra su amiga. Lentamente se gira y abre sus ojos. Su boca y ojos el asombro no se hace esperar en sus gestos. Frente a ella una cama gigante, en el centro de ella su amiga rubia, cubierta con las tapas, su cara no muestra rasgos de golpes, pero quizás estos se encuentran en su cuerpo.

La pequeña rubia, al sentir la luz del sol sobre sus ojos, los abre, enfoca poco a poco, hasta que reconoce a quien esta frente a ella.

Pov Emma

Desperté esta mañana asustada un de todo lo que había vivido anoche aún me costaba comprender que era lo que realmente querían de mí, me tomo un par de segundos entender y reconocer que estaba acostada sobre la cama y no sobre el frío suelo donde había cerrado mis ojos seguro el par de brujas me había cambiado aquel lugar y no destrozarme la espalda en el proceso quizás quería ser ellas quienes lo hicieran; apreté los ojos asustada, sentía miedo de que podía encontrarme en cuanto los abriera. Así que haciendo acopio de la valentía dentro de mí los abrí y sorprendida griten cuánto noté a Rubí mirándome directamente.

Ahogue el grito para evitar llamar la atención de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta. No sabía si realmente mi amiga estaba ahí por voluntad o si ésta se había escabullido una vez más para verme

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté asustada un ella me miró simplemente y me abrazó rápidamente me coloque de pie, le doy el abrazo.

-Cuando supe quién te había comprado, vine a estas tierras, jure por mi vida lealtad y respeto a las monarcas, para poder ser tú escolta personal y criada, renunciando a mi titulo de Princesa- Emma no lo puede creer, su amiga acaba de sacrificar su libertad, por estar junto a ella- Si intento algo contrario a lo que me pidieron– apunta hacía la marca que lleva en su muñeca, una manzana rodeada por las alas de un dragón- moriré.

-¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? -le pregunté rápidamente.

-No podía más con la culpa en cuanto los guardias te llevaron desde el reino de mi padre. No tarde en averiguar quiénes eran tus compradoras, eres mi mejor amiga no podía dejarte y menos aún cuando supe que las brujas malvadas te habían comprado no podía permitirlo.

La volví a abrazar emocionada al verla, le expliqué rápidamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior le conté cómo había sido cuestionada y lo vergonzoso que habían sido sus preguntas lo intenso de sus besos y como las había visto follar sobre la misma cama donde me encontraba en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Entonces tus padres no pudieron a anular el contrato vinculante?

\- No, no pudieron la verdad que en cuanto me vieron en la tarima tratarán de ofrecer más dinero por mí pero no Regina y Maléfica ofrecieron 4 millones de monedas de oro no hubo persona presente que pudiese de superar su oferta, luego de eso mi madre de incluso trato de atacarlas pero tú sabes bien que el poder de Regina y Maléfica no puede ser comparado con una simple espada un simple arco.

-Sabes que puedo hablar con ella decirle la verdad y explicarle que era yo quien tenía que presentarse en la en la subasta y no tú quizás te dejen libre.

-¿Realmente crees que lo harían? no lo creo algo me dice que todo esto fue planeado y yo solamente caí en sus redes no dudo que Regina maquinara todo esto con tal de lastimar a mi madre sabemos que el odio que se tienen ha superado los años.

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé... -suspiro-Supongo que aguantar lo que quieran hacer conmigo aceptar el intercambio con los otros reinos- soy un simple trozo de carne- No lo sé Ruby la verdad es que anoche pensé que iban a violarme y no fue así.

-¿Qué hay de la opción de escapar?

-No, no creo que sea posible los guardias están en cada una de las puertas y no dudo que haya más fuera de ellas que parecería una locura en este momento, lo que más me conviene esperar que bajen la guardia que me dé más libertad es poder recorrer la ciudad el pueblo y buscar algún espacio donde me pueda escapar.

\- Tú solo dime y yo te sigo, sabes bien que estoy en deuda contigo, soy yo quien debería estar amarrada a este reino no tú.

Agradecí las palabras de Ruby, le seguí hasta el baño real ahí se me permitió tomar una ducha limpiar mi cuerpo de todo de los largos días que estuve en cautiverio borre de mi cuerpo las marcas de las sogas que algún momento me ataron, el barro por donde estuve sentada horas y horas esperando tras aquel glorioso momento me ayudó Ruby me consiguió mi desayuno, no fue abundante pero si lo suficiente para darme fuerza y poder acercarme afuera de la habitación. Fuimos con cuidado memorizando cada uno de los pasillos tratando de ignorar la vista de los guardias que se apartaban de nosotros caminamos hasta llegar al salón que recordaba, fue el primer lugar donde llegamos. Me sorprende la cantidad de gente que había a su alrededor al parecer había un juicio podía distinguirlos por el verdugo que se encontraba ahí también, note los dos tronos que lideraban aquel lugar mire a Ruby quién jalaba de mi mano para acercarme a uno de los asientos que se encontraban cercano al trono

-Parte de mis tareas como doncella era traerte este lugar Maléfica me lo pidió expresamente en cuanto firme el acuerdo con ellas.

Fin pov Emma

Hanzel y Gretel se encuentran de pie frente al trono de las monarcas, necesitan de su apoyo, por las historias contadas saben que son las únicas que los apoyaran, en el Reino Blanco fueron declarados inocente por no tener pruebas, pero Lilith seguía cazándolos y estaban seguros de que no descansara hasta que cumpla su campaña.

-Salve Regina, nuestra Reina Malvada - dicen a coro todos los presentes.

-Salve Maléfica, nuestra Reina Dragón - Mal sonríe.

Ambas caminan hacia sus lugares. Toman asiento. Con un gesto de cabeza Mal da pie a que comiencen a contar que llevo a Hanzel y Gretel pedir su protección.

-Su majestades- Hanzel es quien habla- desee hace un tiempo que somos perseguidos por alguien que nos quiere asesinar.

\- ¿Quién los quiere matar?

-Lilith la que fue protegida por la dama del bosque- Hanzel mira a Gretel la cual se sonríe levemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por parte de ninguna de las reinas.

Emma quien desde un rincón presencia todo, recuerda haber leído el juicio que se realizó contra Lilith, ella quería cobrar venganza contra Hanzel y Gretel por asesinar a la dama del bosque, quien según lo que leyó, en realidad era una bruja que se comía a los niños en el bosque. No aguantado Emma en voz alta pregunta.

\- ¿Porque buscan justicia acá?, si en el Reino Blanco fueron puesto bajo protección.

-Porque la venganza no descansa- es Gretel quien contesta- además Lilith ha burlado más de una vez la guardia que vuestros padres pusieron bajo nuestra protección.

Maléfica tiene la mandíbula apretada. Con un movimiento de manos hace aparecer a Lilith frente a ellos, encadenada por las muñecas al suelo.

-Le quitaron a alguien muy preciado a ella, es obvio que busque venganza. – Maléfica es quien interviene.

-¡La dama del bosque era una bruja que se alimentaba de niños! - Emma es quien grita, no puede creer que siquiera puedan considerar no enviar a Lilith directamente a las mazmorras.

-¡Silencio!- Regina es quien grita. -Veremos las dos versiones.

Emma no entiende el "veremos", pero el apretón que Ruby le da hace que permanezca con la boca cerrada.

Susurra un conjuro en una lengua antigua y los presentes logran ver los recuerdos de Hanzel y Gretel.

Se les ve siendo jóvenes entrar a la casa de la dama del bosque, la cual está cubierta de dulces, dentro de casa se encuentra una niña de cabellos negros, quien dulcemente los saluda; Maléfica saca a Lilith del salón con magia imagina lo que viene; Hanzel se acerca a la niña a la cual con brutalidad rompe el vestido, con los gritos de la niña llega corriendo la dama del bosque, quien a pesar de su edad trata de defender a la pequeña, con un sartén da en la cabeza de Hanzel, pero no vio que por la espalda Gretel se acerca y sin aviso previo entierra un puñal en la anciana "no nos puedes arruinar nuestra diversión " deja a esta desangrarse, mientras va tras la niña, la cual esta escondida bajo una mesa, lo que sucedió es indescriptible, ambos hermanos violaron a la niña, la golpearon, la dejaron más muerta que viva, no conforme con eso toman a la anciana y la dejan en el horno.

Las caras de Maléfica y Regina no muestran ninguna expresión.

Emma se lleva las manos a la boca ante el horror que esta presenciando; como nadie en el reino de sus padres creyó en las palabras de Lilith.

El escenario cambia se ve nuevamente a ambo, Hanzel y Gretel, sonriendo, habían logrado que le dejaran a cargo a una pareja de hermanos, los cuales quedaron huérfanos por culpa de la guerra. Por esta misma razón ya no tenían guardias tras sus pasos como antes, llevan a los pequeños a una cabaña en el bosque, en la cual los horrores sufridos por los pequeños sacaron lagrimas tanto a Emma como a Ruby, no podían creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Una vez que el recuerdo termina, Regina sonríe, se levanta.

-En vista de las pruebas daremos nuestro veredicto. – Todo el salón esta en absoluto silencio- Son completamente dignos de tener la protección de nosotras…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ELLOS SON UNOS MONSTRUOS Y LES DARAN PROTECCION – Emma no puede evitar que sus palabras estén llenas de indignación.

-No tienes permiso en intervenir en las decisiones de nosotras- Es Maléfica quien peligrosamente habla- Cachorro controla al Cisne o ambas serán castigadas.

-Además para asegurar que vivan mucho tiempo me gustaría poder hacer un regalo, si es que lo aceptan.

-Vez que las historias eran reales, acá contaremos con protección- Hanzel le dice a Gretel- Por supuesto mi reina, aunque con recibirnos en vuestro reino basta.

-Personas como Uds. merecen vivir en el castillo, nuestros guardias los llevarán a sus nuevos aposentos, para su protección en caso de ser lastimados sus heridas se curarán, su vida será prolongada.

-Muchas gracias- dicen a la vez.

Maléfica mira a uno de sus soldados, la cual se acerca a los hermanos y les pide cortésmente que lo sigan.

Las lágrimas seguían apareciendo desde ojos de Emma y Ruby, no podían creer que vivieran rodeadas de monstruos. Ambas se miran, aunque les cueste la vida deben escapar de ese lugar.

-Salve Regina, nuestra Reina Malvada, Salve Maléfica, nuestra Reina Dragón – dicen todos a coro- Salve a nuestras justas gobernantes.

Una vez que las monarcas salen del salón, Emma va tras ellas, las debe enfrentar, lo que acaba de suceder no puede quedar así. No las encuentra.

-Ruby vámonos.

-Si larguémonos de este manicomio.

Llegan con increíble facilidad a la salida del castillo, los guardias de la última puerta les dan el paso, caminan un poco y llegan al pueblo que esta a los pies del castillo.

-Esto es demasiado fácil- murmura Ruby, nadie las detiene, quien sabe que tramaran las reinas.

Antes de ingresar a un nuevo salón, Mal y Regina toman sus manos; odian cada vez que les solicitan asilo, su castillo se encuentra llenos de monstruos.

En todos los reinos se sabe que las personas que han cometido crímenes atroces son resguardadas por las reinas, en todos los pueblos se comenta que el ejercito de las reinas es el más sangriento, el que jamás a perdido, que sus bajas son las mínimas y que nadie de su reino puede salir una vez que entran.

La puerta se abre ven a Lilith cual león enjaulado paseando de un lado a otro.

-Juro que a pesar de que Uds. los protejan los matare.

-Tranquila fiera, que no es bueno que los niños te vean así.

\- ¿Niños?

La puerta se vuelve a abrir los pequeños que fueron abusados por Hanzel y Gretel corren a los brazos de Lilith, ella fue quien los encontró en ese bosque, ella fue quien los curo por lo menos físicamente, ella juro que encontraría al par de pervertidos para que ningún niño más sufriera lo que ellos. Ella prometió cuidarlos.

Llora con ellos, sus ojos siguen siendo apagados, perdieron la niñez, nadie en el Reino Blanco les creyó, dijeron que ella había manipulado a los pequeños para que contaran mentiras. No se podía esperar menos de la protegida de la Bruja come niños del bosque.

Regina, abre nuevamente la puerta, sus criadas ingresan con comidas y dulces. La morena se acerca a los niños, les duele ver que en esos pequeños ojos no tienen inocencia, no tienen brillo. Mira a Mal, la rubia asiente.

Cuando los niños se acercan a la Reina Malvada. La rubia se acerca a Lilith

-No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo hacer que ellos olviden lo vivido, que piensen que al quedar huérfanos por culpa de la guerra llegaron directo a ti, a vuestro hogar junto a otros niños perdidos. Jamás sabrán que les sucedió, sus ojos volverán a brillar, te juro por mi nombre que nunca más volverás a saber de Hanzel o Gretel.

-Pero no tengo donde vivir…

-Lilith en el pueblo que esta a la salida del castillo, tenemos un pequeño orfanato, hasta ahora solo están Tinker junto a cinco pequeños, que estarían felices de recibirlos, serian una gran familia y mientras uds 3 se encuentren dentro de los reinos que están en nuestra alianza no volverán a vivir algo tan horrible como lo que les sucedió.

Lilith levanta la cabeza, no puede creer que Las Reinas les de esa opción, observa como la Reina Malvada juega con los niños y los hace comer, no los obliga, ellos les regalan una sincera sonrisa a la Reina, eso termina de convencerla.

-Acepto… - cierra fuertemente los ojos- de verdad no recordaran nada y nadie los volverá a lastimar.

-Lo juro.

Ambas se acercan a la mesa donde se encuentran.

-Veo que los pequeños tenían hambre- Mal dice esto con una gran sonrisa- les quiero contar algo, Lilith y ustedes vivirán juntos aquí en el pueblo, van a asistir a la escuela, aprenderán nuevas cosas, tendrán nuevos amigos…

-Solo queremos estar con Lilith, ella es la única que nos ha protegido

Regina se gira, no quiere que vean la lagrima que recorre su rostro.

-Ahora tienen todo un reino que los protegerán.

Los niños miran a Lilith, quien asiente con la cabeza y ellos aceptan la oferta de la Dragón.

-Ahora nosotras tenemos que hacer ¿sería posible que les pudiera dar un beso en la frente?

Los niños demuestran miedo, no a la Dragón, si no a que ningún adulto se ha acercado a ellos con buenas intenciones, dudativa se acercó primero la niña. Mal se agacha en una lengua antigua dice el hechizo que hará que la niña olvide los horrores vividos. El niño temeroso se acerca, Maléfica repite lo mismo que hizo con la niña.

Tras unos segundos ambos niños corren a los brazos de Lilith, la cual llora al ver que de nuevo tienen brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lilith te apretamos muy fuerte?

-No, solo una pelusa entro en mi ojo- abraza a ambos niños observa a Maléfica y a Regina, sin emitir sonido dice "gracias"

-Pequeña tienes solo 15 años, puedes vivir sin miedo, te podemos hacer el mismo regalo, siempre estarán protegidos, aunque nosotras no estemos vivas.

-En …- la voz le tiembla- serio… podría olvidar todo.

-Solo lo malo, el amor que te dio la dama del bosque no lo olvidaras, no olvidaras tu afán de proteger a los niños, seguirás siendo valiente y fuerte. Solo borraremos de tú memoria todos los horrores vividos.

-Acepto.

Luego de una hora se despiden de 3 personitas, que han recuperado su inocencia. De 3 niños que han renacido.

Bajan a las mazmorras, como es tradición ellas realizaran la primera tortura a los nuevos prisioneros.

Pov Emma

Mientras caminábamos con Ruby por el pueblo, buscando algún punto para poder escapar de este manicomio, vimos como las personas realizaban sus deberes de forma normal, ofrecían sus productos, negociaban, notamos que los guardias estaban apostados en puntos estratégicos para evitar cualquier tipo de disturbios.

Vemos como uno de los soldados se acerca nosotras, apuramos el paso, más este nos alcanzó.

-Veo que decidieron tomar aire – nuestra sorpresa fue que era una mujer quien nos hablaba- les sugiero ir a la posada del fondo, la del lado izquierdo, sirven buen té.

Agradecimos con una sonrisa y para evitar sospecha nos dirigimos donde nos indico la soldado. Cuando llegamos a la posada esta se encontraba llena, con la mirada busque otro lugar y había un sitio que se veía casi vacío.

-Vamos hacia ese lugar, tomemos algo y pensamos que hacer. - me dice Ruby.

Sigo a la loba, cuando entramos, nos acercamos a la barra del lugar, una señora de cabello blanco estaba gritando a la cocina.

\- ¡Hace media hora te pedí un trozo de carne cocido!

Esta se gira.

\- ¿Qué les sirvo? - urgente la señora necesita clases de trato a las personas, por eso no me extraña que el lugar estuviera tan vacío.

Cuando la anciana mira a Ruby, el vaso que tenia en la mano cae y se quiebra en cientos de pedazos. Mi amiga y yo la miramos extrañada.

\- ¿Ru…Ruby? - la voz temblorosa da a entender que no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos- pequeña lobo eres tú.

\- ¿Quién es usted señora? - mi amiga se pone en alerta solo en la aldea de su padre saben que es licántropo, fuera de esos terrenos es una humana más.

-Soy Granny pequeña…- lágrimas comienzan a recorrer cada arruga- soy tú abuela.

Ruby abre los ojos de par en par, se acerca a la señora y respira profundamente…

-No, no, no puede ser… eres tú…. ¡Abuela!

Veo como mi amiga salta la barra y abraza a su abuela. Las personas de la posada las observan, murmuran; creo que este encuentro no pasara desapercibido para las reinas.

-Vengan… vamos a un sitio con menos chismosos. – da una mirada que a cualquiera asustaría.

Nos lleva a un segundo piso que esta lleno de habitaciones, nos dirige hasta el final, abre una puerta, al entrar no cabe duda de que es su cuarto, nos invita a sentarnos. Charlamos durante un buen rato, nos preguntó que como habíamos llegado hasta el reino. Conte lo de la subasta, como Ruby apareció y mi odio hacia las reinas por el juicio que presenciamos. De todo lo que charlamos una parte de lo que nos dijo me quedo dando vueltas.

-Uds. están equivocadas, se están dejando llevar por los rumores que van de Reino en Reino, fomentados por tu madre Princesa. La mayoría de los reinos tienen una lacra que adoptaron que es la burocracia acá las cosas son muy diferentes. Cuando las Reinas decidieron unificar sus reinos se cambiaron muchas cosas. Estuvieron meses dentro del castillo, todos pensábamos que solo se dedicaban a follar, para nadie es secreto que no se resisten mucho cuando se encuentran juntas; pero cuando salieron de su encierro autoimpuesto. Nos dieron nuevas reglas, nuevas doctrinas que seguir. Todo aquel que cometió algún ilícito estando en sus cortes, fueron sacados y premiados de acuerdo a sus acciones. – Granny tomo un poco de agua antes de continuar- Se presentaron como únicas soberanas ya que las personas a corto plazo no aprenden; hacía falta brazos firmes y ellas los brindaron, sus cambios fueron radicales, incluso crueles, pero fueron efectivos. Lo primero que hicieron fue una limpieza, acabaron con la impunidad, se tomaron el poder total, sin depender de consejeros así pueden actuar a libertad. Sus leyes dinámicas acabaron con los vacíos legales, quienes son acusados o buscan asilo no cuentan con un defensor estafadores y ladrones tiene sus propias casas de descanso. Todas las personas recibimos nuestro castigo. Los curanderos fueron alzados por ser personas útiles. Los delitos contra el ecosistema no son leves, hay normas a favor del pueblo y sus habitantes. Todos los vicios son legales, aquel que quiera destruirse, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, siempre y cuando lo haga en su agujero y sin afectar a los demás. Lo segundo fue que pensaron en los niños, no cualquiera aquí puede tener hijos. Ellas determinan si se podrá o no tener hijos, aquellos que logran obtener el permiso no pueden tener tendencia a la violencia, si consumen algún tipo de droga no podrán engendrar. Es obligatorio aprender de nutrientes, se cuida a todos los pequeños de padres incompetentes. Está prohibido inculcar al menor una creencia, manipular su mente, para crear una copia de alguien que quizás no tenga sentido. La educación no es cuestión de clase social, tiene prioridad el que muestre actitud, el alumno entusiasta, se estimula la vocación. No se permite que los padres tomen decisiones que afecten el futuro de sus hijos, acá están penados los matrimonios arreglados y si las reinas descubren que alguien lo ha hecho las consecuencias son terribles. No todo es como lo dicen Princesas se darán cuenta poco a poco de mis palabras.

Sali confusa de la posada, al parecer no todo es como yo lo creo, con Ruby decidimos recorrer el pueblo y ver que encontrábamos.

Tras la charla que tuvimos con varias personas del pueblo, decidimos con Ruby volvernos al castillo, sabíamos que no podíamos escaparnos fácilmente, así que decidimos seguir investigando un poco más sobre el reino y cuáles eran los planes de las reinas

-Debes de ir al mismo cuarto de la noche anterior

Asentí más nerviosa que asustada a lo que podría ocurrir esta vez, la noche anterior me habían respetado de cierta manera, así que no sabía que podría ocurrir hoy.

-Mañana vendré a la misma hora a buscarte - Rubie se acercó y me abrazo - cuídate ¿sí?

Me despedí de ella y retomé el camino de forma silenciosa, alisé mi vestido y sequé el sudor de las palmas de mis manos una vez que me encontré una vez más frente a las puertas

-Las Reinas la están esperando - hablo uno de los guardias que custodiaba el lugar - es mejor que no las haga esperar

Camine nerviosa mirando a mi alrededor, nuevamente las velas estaban encendidas, la cama tenía esta vez sábanas de color blanco y dos sillas se encontraban frente a esta

-Buenas noches Princesa Emma.

Asustada voltee al ver aparecer a Regina, traía aún el conjunto de cuero que había usado en el juicio de Hansel y Gretel

-Buenas noches reina - baje la vista de forma sumisa.

Tomo mi barbilla y me hizo verla directamente, aprecié como se humedeció los labios, y me dio una sonrisa, que la verdad no me tranquilizo mucho.

\- Esta noche em gustaría enseñarte algo... ¿te consideras buena alumna pequeño cisne?

Pensé en mi respuesta, honestamente no lo era, nunca colocaba atención en las clases de historia, no seguía las órdenes de los profesores y solía escaparme de las lecciones de las hadas, en especial de las clases de etiqueta para poder ver de cerca las prácticas de los soldados, sin embargo, estaba segura de que lo que querían enseñarme esta noche sería más interesante que una clase moral y buenas costumbres. Preferí mentir, ya que esperaba mi respuesta, asentí en un gesto simple

-Esta noche es bastante simple Princesa – Me observa detenidamente, esa mirada me perturba, me coloca nerviosa- lo único que tendrás que hacer es seguir cada una de mis instrucciones ¿Crees que lo podrás hacer? ¿Crees que podrás seguir instrucciones sin cuestionar?

Nerviosa ante la promesa no dicha en sus palabras vuelvo a asentir.

-Muy bien pequeño Cisne, comenzaras quitando muy lentamente la parte superior del vestido.

Ante la orden, quise abrir mi boca para negarme a lo que me solicita, recordé que le debo total obediencia, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, solté torpemente las cintas de la prenda que me cubría, esta noche lo más seguro es que me violarían, no pagas 4 millones por no disfrutar de tú compra, sus ojos seguían el movimiento de mis manos, por los nervios que sentía, quite mi ropa lentamente por el temblor de mis manos, aunque en realidad quería arrancar mi ropa rápidamente para poder acabar de una vez con esta tortura. La suave tela que cubría mis senos la retire quedando expuesta ante ella.

Cierro mis ojos esperando nuevas instrucciones…

**/Dejar comentarios no provoca cáncer… **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan tanto en wattpad como en fanfiction, pequeños detalles técnicos impidieron que se publicara el día de ayer, disfruten /**


	5. Chapter 5

CORONAS OSCURAS 5

**Primero que todo queremos agradecer la recepción que ha tenido el fic, tanto en wattpad como en fanfiction. **

**Les recordamos los personajes no nos perteneces, la historia es obra de nuestra insana imaginación, además que no tenemos donde caernos muertas, así que por favor no nos demanden. **

**Sin más vueltas con uds el capítulo… **

Cada noche debo ir a la recamara de las Reinas, cada noche me dan instrucciones de como tocar mi cuerpo, ellas no se acercan, disfrutan de observar, han hecho que descubra lo sensible que son mis senos, que masajes suaves en mi pezón, hacen que mi entrepierna se humedezca, lo sensible que es el área de mis costillas, lo placentero que es estimular mi clítoris con distintas intensidades, sin que me toquen he tenido orgasmos con ambas, en mi mente he gritado sus nombres, aunque debería aborrecerlas, deseo que se acerquen que me besen, que sean ellas con sus manos o lenguas quienes me provoquen los orgasmos que estoy "obligada" a darme cada noche; disfruto cada vez que entre ellas se tocan, llenas de deseo, llenas de lujuria, sus miradas delatan que su relación va más allá que solo sexo, aunque no se dicen palabras tiernas. Solo follan, follan duro, sin llegar a lastimarse...

Maldición quiero estar entre ellas, pero no quiero ser una más... He escuchado a las criadas que están esperando ser citadas a nuestra recamara, cada vez que oigo alguna de las proezas que esas han tenido con mis Reinas... Momento ¿mis Reinas?... ¿Que estoy pensando? No son mías yo debo escapar de este lugar...

\- ¿De verdad quieres escapar? -me hago esta pregunta

-Claro que lo quiero, debo volver con mis padres.

-Yo, siendo tú y lo soy, les encantaría, si se enamoran de ti, podrías liberarte…

-No saben lo que es el amor

-Enséñales…

Mejor dejo de hablar conmigo misma, no soy buena consejera, por eso estoy donde me encuentro; pero ¿De verdad preferiría que Ruby este en mi lugar?, siento un enjambre de abejas asesinas en mi estomago al pensar la posibilidad que Ruby sufriera estas humillaciones.

-Deja de engañarte Princesa, si hubieras sabido que el castigo que recibiría Ruby es el que recibes ahora, te faltarían pies para llegar a esa subasta.

-¡Que no estoy hablando contigo!

-Soy tú, se nota que eres rubia.

Emma sin notar gira sus ojos, ante su propia respuesta.

Desperté definitivamente cuando Ruby corrió las cortinas dejando entrar el sol, metí mi cabeza bajo la almohada y estiré mis adoloridos músculos, anoche nuevamente había sido llevada a la recámara de las Reinas. Desde aquella primera vez que Ruby me llevó hasta ellas y fui obligada a desnudarme bajo sus órdenes, cada noche se había vuelto igual, debo de ir a la recamara de las Reinas, desde que entro me dan instrucciones de cómo sacarme la ropa, como tocar mi cuerpo, como llevar mis manos desde mi cuello hasta mis senos y dejarme descubrir lo sensible que son, me enseñaron que tocar mis pezones de diferentes formas, desde estimularlos solo con la yema de mis dedos hasta apretarlos hasta sentir dolor y luego acariciarlos en círculos para calmarlos.

Fue incomodo al comienzo, no solo por el hecho de que era la primera vez que me tocaba de forma tan íntima, sino que además estaba siendo observada por una hermosa mujer que me prohibía cerrar los ojos. No sé si fueron minutos u horas las que me tuvo acariciándome, solo sé que cuando cambió la orden, me dijo que deslizara la mano más abajo mis pechos estaban pesados y adoloridos

En mi cabeza vuelven a mí las imágenes de esas noches…

"Bajé despacio mis manos por mis costados, cada vez estaba más recostada y ayudada por los grandes almohadones pude recorrer mis costillas y caderas. Mi respiración se había vuelto cada vez más errática con cada acercamiento hacia mi entrepierna que mantenía cerrada a la vista de Regina"

-Deja de quejarte y levántate pequeño Cisne. - Ruby es quien me saca de mis recuerdos

Gruñí y solté un golpe contra la pared más cercana, los sentimientos se volvían cada vez más contradictorios en mi cabeza, por un lado, la lealtad hacia mi Reino y mi familia, por el otro lado una bola de sentimientos se acumulaba en mi estomago cada vez que era llamada para estar con las Reinas, no solo por las noches, si no cuando las acompañaba a comer o durante las juntas y juicios

-Deja de pensar Emma Swan - suspiré cansada, caminando de forma lenta, me acerco al baño - solo eres alguien por quien pagaron, pronto se aburrirán de mí y llamaran a las ansiosas criadas que correrán al próximo encuentro que sean invitadas. no importa cuánto desees estar finalmente entre ellas

Espante mis pensamientos, deje que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo, comence a frotar mi cuerpo con fuerza bajo el agua, detuve mi ensañamiento cuando roce mis pechos sensibles, apoye mi cabeza contra el azulejo y volví a recordar aquella primera noche, como Regina no tuvo piedad de mi inocencia y vergüenza, como me ordeno que me abriera de piernas a ella, mi rostro se calentó en cuanto me acordé de aquella escena, mis piernas tiritaban de nervios ante la entrega y la espera de su siguiente orden, Regina imitó mi movimiento y ahí sentada abrió el primer botón de su pantalón de cuero y se abrió de piernas sentada en su cómoda silla.

_\- ¿Quieres seguir? – fueron las palabras de la Reina._

No recuerdo si asentí o recupere mi voz para afirmar, solo sé que de un momento a otro me encontraba deslizando mi mano entre mis piernas hasta tocar mis fluidos que se habían acumulado tras las ordenes anteriores

_-Desde aquí puedo ver cómo brillas entre tus piernas Princesa._

Regrese a lavar mi cuerpo tras ese recuerdo, estaba segura de que aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi memoria para siempre.

Las imágenes no dejan de pasar por mi cabeza.

Comencé a tocarme frente a ella desnuda, sonreí orgullosa como había logrado seguir el movimiento que más placer me daba, cerré los ojos y me sumergí aún más en mi sentir guiada por los suaves gemidos de Regina, no me atreví a penetrarme, solo me estimulé deslizando mis dedos sobre mi endurecido y sensible clítoris

_-Más rápido princesa - me ordeno Regina_

Hice caso a la orden, abrí mis ojos para poder verla y me sorprendí al ver a Maléfica de pie a un lado de la silla admirando el show que ambas estábamos montando.

_-No te detengas Cisne, nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas - tomo su báculo y con la punta empujó mi muslo para abrir aún más mis piernas - quédate así, quiero ver bien ese coñito cuando termines._

-Maldito cuerpo traidor - gruñí pasando la esponja por mi vientre molesta - recuerda, ellas son malas, no debes reaccionar a sus órdenes como si le pertenecieras.

Maldije antes de dejar que mi mano se deslizara libre entre mis piernas, como supuse me encontraba excitada ante el recuerdo.

_\- ¿Te gustaría ver cómo estoy yo? _

Gemí al recordar su pregunta, en cómo había deslizado su mano dentro de sus apretados pantalones a través de ellos podía ver el movimiento que hacía, inconscientemente le simulé y comencé a tocarme.

Escucho un carraspeo tras la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Salí de mis recuerdos y le lancé una mirada de odio hacia la pared, tras ella se encontraba Ruby, quien sin saber me había regresado a la realidad.

-Pequeño Cisne, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

-Odio ese apodo - gruñí en forma audible mientras el agua seguía corriendo por mí cuerpo, definitivamente la vergüenza ya no existía en mi persona después de lo aprendido con las Reinas las últimas noches.

-De seguro que cuando es su alteza la gran Maléfica quien lo dice te moja- Noto que dice esto con una sonrisa.

Le hice un gesto con el dedo de en medio, aunque sabia que no lo vería.

-No creas que no se que gesto hiciste- suelta una gran carcajada desde mi cuarto.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le comenté que Regina y Maléfica solían decirme y que me gustaba?

La Reina Regina desde la torre más alta de su castillo observaba el campo de entrenamiento de su ejército, es una guarnición militar mixta, a diferencia de otros reinos, en sus filas se encuentran, hombres, mujeres, licántropos, hadas, gnomos, troll, gigantes y cuanta criatura decida seguir sus reglas, siendo conscientes que si no siguen sus parámetros la muerte es un lujo que no tendrá, no había espacio para la indisciplina.

\- ¿Debo de preocuparme?

La Reina sonrió sin voltear a ver a Maléfica quien le hablaba desde atrás.

\- ¿De qué cosa querida?

-De que estés más interesada en ver a esos chiquillos jugar con sus espadas de juguetes que en este cuerpo desnudo y en estos interesantes bocetos. – La mira de forma sugerente.

Regina volteo a ver a la rubia que efectivamente aún continuaba desnuda y cruzada de piernas sobre su escritorio mirando las hojas que se habían esparcido sobre su mesa

-No son esos pubertos a quien observo querida, si no a cierta rubia que está escondida tras las barracas junto a su peluda amiga imitando los movimientos de espadas que están enseñando.

Maléfica frunció el ceño ante la idea, el plan original no consistía en que la princesa pudiese defenderse y sin importar su desnudez camino hacia la ventana para ver hacia donde indicaba su amante segundo antes.

-La chiquilla tiene mejor técnica que varios de nuestros soldados - admitió al verla por unos minutos efectivamente imitar las instrucciones de los movimientos de ataque con la espada de forma bastante prolija - ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te está aburriendo?

-Me molesta no lograr descifrarla del todo

Regina regreso hacia su escritorio y palmeó sus muslos invitando a la dragona a tomar asiento.

-Llevamos semanas provocándole orgasmos, haciendo que nos mires cuando follamos - acomodo su silla de manera que Maléfica quedase sentada abierta sobre sus piernas, prisionera entre su cuerpo y una de sus tantas creaciones.

La fascinación de Maléfica por conseguir cada vez más placer, la llevo a crear distintos tipos de "pequeños nugas", así no necesariamente necesitar a un hombre para una penetración profunda, además de evitar el pequeño inconveniente cada vez que llegan a un orgasmo deben tomar tiempo para recuperarse, mientras ella siempre esta dispuesta a más. No los desmerece, ha conseguido placer con ellos, pero quiere variar y que mejor que con Regina.

-Las mejores sesiones del último tiempo - acotó Maléfica pasando su lengua por el cuello de la Morena - la niña es bastante receptiva a nuestras órdenes y aunque finja que no quiere obedecerte, se doblega tras tus primeras palabras.

-Sin embargo, no nos ha pedido unirse ni tampoco ha intentado escapar. - enterró sus uñas en los desnudos muslos de Maléfica mientras seguía gruñendo frustrada - jamás nos había tomado más de 2 días antes que se entregasen a nosotras.

-Quizás deberíamos de cambiar la estrategia...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto la reina antes de llevar su mano hasta la entrepierna de Maléfica.

\- Claramente a la princesa le supera el orgullo a su deseo sexual - la rubia gimió y comenzó a mover la cadera cabalgando los dedos de su amante a medida que hablaba - siente deseo por nosotras y curiosidad, por eso no se ha ido, desde que llegó se ha sentido exclusiva de nuestra atención, así que claramente no ha tenido que dejar su orgullo y rogar por estar con nosotras.

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿enviarla con los soldados... quizás para que se haga la idea de que sigue siendo nuestra esclava?

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar que otros toquen a la princesa? ¿A qué roben la tan preciada virginidad que has querido quitarle desde que entró por la puerta del castillo? - se burló Maléfica sin dejar de moverse.

Regina furiosa ante la idea deslizó su mano hasta las nalgas de la rubia y comenzó a arañarla para dar más fuerza en cada embestida que hacía con sus dedos en el interior de la dragón.

-La Princesa es mía - gruñó antes de levantar a Maléfica y posarla sobre el fuerte escritorio milenario que había soportado años de arrebatos pasionales entre ellas - Seré yo quien la tome, quien beba de sus gemidos que me llevan enloqueciendo semanas

Maléfica sonrió ante el arrebato de su amante, y se dejó embestir hasta alcanzar el orgasmo deseado, grito y enterró sus dedos sobre la madera hasta el punto de dejar una vez más sus uñas marcadas.

-Tan solo sugería que podíamos invitar a su peluda amiga a nuestra alcoba esta noche - susurro la rubia dragona antes de buscar la entrepierna de Regina para devolverle el favor - tú sabes que los licántropos son tan insaciables y muy receptivos.

\- ¿Así saciamos tu fetiche por las morenas no?

-Culpable

Regina detuvo las manos de Maléfica a medio camino, las beso y volvió a tomar lugar en la silla, ayudo a su compañera a incorporarse y quedar sentada frente a ella aún sobre el escritorio, abre las piernas de la dragona las recorre con las manos, dejando sus uñas marcadas a lo largo del camino que recorre, Mal suelta pequeños gemidos, ante las caricias.

La morena acerca su rostro al vientre de Mal, lo llena de besos y mordidas, juega con el ombligo, mete su lengua, sabe que ese punto es incomodo y sensible a la vez, baja poco a poco sus besos, muerde el monte de venus, sus manos llegan al coño de la dragon, acaricia esos labios que ansiosos esperan la intrusión de los dedos de la reina, pero la Reina tiene en mente otra cosa, una de sus manos toma uno de los nugas de esta cerca, con un movimiento de manos queda desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo, con el nuga puesto y dispuesto para embestir a la dragona salvajemente, se levanta velozmente, besa con furia, con posesividad, sin tapujos la penetra hasta el fondo, las manos de Regina están en el cabello de Mal tirando lo suficiente para tenerla doblegada ante ella, la espalda de la rubia toca el frio escritorio, no despegan sus labios, se siguen besando, mientras la Reina la embiste con furia a la rubia, su mano baja a uno de los senos de la rubia, lo aprieta, lo masajea, pellizca los pezones, la desesperación se hace de ellas, se mueven ambas a ritmo frentico, la morena en un ataque de desesperación muerde el cuello de su compañera, la cual grita.

-Regina más rudo…- entre gemidos y gritos Mal pide lo que necesita.

Cual droga las palabras de Mal la enloquecen, coloca sus piernas aun mas firmes, y hace que el nuga crezca unos centímetros más, consiguiendo que la rubia arquee la espalda a cada embestida. Siguen así durante un rato, el sudor comienza a caer desde la frente de la morena la cual no se deja de mover, le encanta ver como la rubia disfruta… hasta que Mal aferrada al escritorio lo araña, llegando al orgasmo. Regina con cuidado retira el nuga de su interior se recuesta sobre ella. Se besan con calma, sin apuro, sin dominación, sus besos y caricias son delicadas demostrando lo que sienten por la otra, pero que ninguna se atreve a mencionar.

Cuando salen de la burbuja de placer que estaban, retoman como si nada hubiera pasado su conversación.

-Dejaremos a la Princesa en la habitación de al lado, escuchando los gemidos de la loba.

Maléfica sonrió al entender el plan de Regina, tenía claro que más de un gemido obtendría de ese pequeño cachorro, aunque primero necesitara algo con que entrenarla.

-Creo que esto ayudará bastante a doblegar a la princesa - murmuró para sí misma tomando uno de los dibujos que habían quedado sobre el escritorio tras su arrebato.

-O podría darle un ataque cardíaco en ese mismo momento... quizás deberíamos de guardar estos nugas para más adelante - sugirió arrebatando de las manos de Regina el bosquejo de un nuga que pretende usarlo en Regina y Emma.

\- ¿Qué hay de este?

-Quizás no sirva con Emma, pero se me ocurre que podríamos darle un excelente uso con la pequeña loba - pensó para sí misma Maléfica retocando el dibujo de dos falos de considerable tamaño, la diferencia era el grosor entre ellos, antes de mostrárselo a Regina en busca de su aprobación - un buen movimiento y tendremos a la heredera del clan aullándole a la luna.

Regina río ante el resto de los comentarios que hacía Maléfica con cada uno de los bosquejos que había traído aquella tarde para mostrárselos y pedir su opinión.

-Me pregunto qué pensaría la corte de nobles o Los Reyes si supiera que la terrible y peligrosa Maléfica disfruta en su tiempo libre el dibujo de ciertos artículos de dudosa clasificación.

-Son mis bebes, mis pequeños nugas, pero con gusto si quieres le envío unos cuantos, de mis inventos a tu hijastra, quizás eso le quite la cara de mal follada que traía en cada reunión durante la guerra.

-Jajajaja, ¿crees que al saber que su amiga estará con nosotras hará que nos ruegue?

\- Mmmmmm no, pero si su reacción es adversa con su amiga, quiere decir que vamos por buen camino. Recuerda que es una chiquilla y que mejor forma de estimular su delirio para con nosotras que tratarla como la niña que es.

-Explícate.

-Es como los niños pequeños, puede tener muchos peluches a su alrededor, sabe que están ahí, por este motivo no juegan con ellos, presta atención solo a uno; pero ¿qué ocurre cuando desparecen esos peluches despreciados? La atención del niño pasa a los peluches desaparecidos; cuantas veces Tinker nos has contado que sucede cuando ella decide regalar las cosas de los niños del orfanato, porque supuestamente no las utilizan y luego los niños lloran por que los necesitan. En este caso nosotras somos los peluches querida, la cachorra será el nuevo niño que los disfrutará, mientras la Princesa medita en su habitación.

-Siempre tan asertiva mi Dragón- la besa delicadamente, recorriendo sus labios, provocando pequeños temblores a Maléfica- además falta muy poco para su cumpleaños le podríamos dar algún regalo.

-Qué mejor que liberándola de la pesada carga de estar en nuestra recamara viendo como follamos.

La Reina consideró las palabras de su amiga, la verdad es que se estaba deseosa de probar a la Princesa, quería ser ella quien la llevara al orgasmo, que fueran sus dedos y su lengua las que la hicieran retorcerse de placer. Se sonríe.

-Ahora querida Mal, que tienen de especial los bocetos que traes.

-No seas impaciente querida.

Tras aquella charla, las reinas dejaron pasar algunos días, siguieron observando a la princesa desde su torre, los niveles de frustración en Regina aumentaban cada noche al ver que si bien la princesa seguía sus instrucciones seguía sin abrir la boca tras cada una de sus sesiones así que se vengaba ordenándole que se tocara en aquellas partes que sabían que habían sido maltratadas durante el entrenamiento. Por otro lado, Maléfica reía en silencio, tanto por el enojo de su compañera ya que sabía que odiaba que las cosas no resultaran tras su plan y a la vez aplaudía la cabezonería del pequeño cisne.

Siguieron pasando los días, Maléfica decide que es hora de acercase poco a poco a la Princesa, después de hablarlo con Regina decidieron que ambas lobo y Cisne ingresen a sus filas. Desde lejos ve que Ruby se aleja de Emma, quizás a buscar agua, han estado entrenado a escondidas desde hace tiempo. Decide caminar hacia la pequeña Emma que está a pasos de cumplir 18 años.

Cinco días después y aprovechando que Regina debía de ausentarse por asuntos que necesitaban su presencia fuera del reino por un par de horas, Maléfica decidió mirar la práctica más de cerca. Emma como siempre se encontraba tras unas murallas que ocultaban su presencia, pero le permitían observar las instrucciones de Mulán. Ese día parecía que los ejercicios serían en pareja, ya que era Ruby quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano de seguirle el ritmo con la espada a la princesa. Espero que la loba callera una vez más antes de acercarse.

La cara de espanto de Emma al verse descubierta provoca una sonrisa en Maléfica la cual se amplía aún más al ver como la loba se acerca a proteger a su amiga.

Ahí paradas frente a ella la dragona se saborea los labios ante la idea de tenerla a ambas una noche en su cuarto, tiene una imaginación bastante activa a pesar de los años y cosas que ha vivido.

-Mi Señora… yo… lo… siento… es mi culpa, yo entrenaba en el ejército de mi padre y le pedí ayuda a Emma que me acompañara - La loba sin respirar comienza a justificar la presencia de ambas en aquel lugar.

-Maléfica – le corrige mirando seductoramente a Ruby, cosa que no pasa desapercibido de Emma- Solo dime Maléfica.

-Estoy dispuesta a asumir la culpa por ambas, no es necesario que Emma que...

-Me agrada tú entusiasmo- Mal le detiene el discurso con un gesto de su mano y se acerca invadiendo el espacio personal de la loba- lo tendré en consideración, ya tienes dos castigos pendientes conmigo y yo no olvido

\- ¿Dos?

-El primero por permitir que la Princesa aquí presente interrumpiera el juicio de Hansel y Gretel; ahora por estar como un par de mocosos mirando a escondidas en ejército más grande del mundo mágico.

-Yo...

Maléfica se acerca al oído de la loba y le susurra.

-Me aseguraré de darte un castigo que no olvidaras jamás pequeña...- paso su lengua por el borde de su lóbulo logrando un estremecimiento en la loba - No te imaginas las cosas que puedo y quiero hacerte pequeño cachorro.

En la mente de la loba paso todo lo que Emma le ha contado más las historias de las distintas criadas que han pasado por esa recamara.

-No es necesario que asumas la culpa por mí Ruby- Emma molesta se hace notar- ya estoy lo bastante grande para ser responsable de mis actos.

Mal se gira ante la interrupción de la princesa y chasquea la lengua molesta, no logra definir si las palabras de Emma son por verse defendida cual princesa delicada o por el pequeño show que había montado recién con su amiga.

-Tan impetuosa como siempre- se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia, quien olvido como respirar al tenerla tan cerca- debes aprender a quedarte callada Emma Swan, algún día esa linda boca podría meterte en serios problemas. Además, te recuerdo que es la señorita Ruby aquí presente quien juró protegerte y obedecer las reglas del castillo, así que soy yo quien que tipo de castigo aplicare a su querida amiga, en mis manos esta si ella sufrirá o disfrutará de estar bajo mi mandato.

Contenta ante lo que logro provocar en ambas. Camina alejándose de ambas.

-Ahora quiero que tomen sus cosas y me sigan en silencio

Princesa y loba actúan con rapidez, toman las cosas que suelen llevar y siguen a Maléfica que se había adelantado bastante.

\- ¿Crees que nos azoten? - susurro Ruby a Emma

-No lo sé... no se veía tan molesta o sí?

-Tampoco se ve molesta en los juicios y ambas hemos visto que no le tiembla la mano a la hora de repartir castigos ….

Se quedan calladas cuando a los ojos de ambas se transforma en Dragón y emprende un apresurado vuelo.

-¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS, AL BOSQUE FUERA DE LOS DOMINIOS AHORA! – Es la voz de Mulán la que ruge.

Emma y Ruby, se unen a los soldados sin siquiera pensar lo que están haciendo; los siguen, no esperaban lo que sucedería al cruzar junto con los soldados las puertas del campo de entrenamiento, aparecieron fueras de los terrenos de las reinas, lo que ven las deja atónitas.

Maléfica esta de nuevo con su forma humana, al lado de Regina, algunos soldados caídos, parte de la escolta personal de la Reina y otros cuyos uniformes no logran identificar.

Eran los Meli liderados por Jafar, quien desea el báculo de Maléfica, de acuerdo a todos los que poseen algo de magia, saben que en la esfera que corona el báculo, se encuentra un poder sin igual, el cual la dragona protege con su vida.

\- ¿Qué buscas serpiente?, aparte de desatar nuestra furia- Regina es quien habla.

-De ti nada su _alteza_, solo vengo por un cachivache.

Regina y Maléfica comprenden lo que busca, el ejercito de Jafar los supera en número, pero en su mayoría solo son hombres y una que otra criatura subdesarrollada.

-Ven a buscarlo o te ocultaras tras tus tropas-Mal es quien lo tienta a que de cara al combate.

-Me entregaran el báculo una vez que lo quiten de tu cuerpo inerte.

-Llegaremos a ti y cenaremos serpiente asada.

-A nuestra espalda- Regina es quien da la orden, como en cada batalla ellas son las primeras en pelear, no sacrificaran a aquellos que les han jurado lealtad como si fueran simple peones. – ¿Uds. que rayos hacen acá? – mira como a su lado estaban Ruby y Emma.- Largaos de aquí es peligroso.

-No me iré – Ruby es quien habla, les juro lealtad y debe proteger a las reinas.

-Ni yo- Emma no sabe el porqué, pero no las puede dejar solas.

-Tienen agallas, Cisne y Cachorro en una pelea- Maléfica sabe que, si le ocurre algo a Emma, Regina se pondrá insoportable, así que con magia le cambia el atuendo a uno más apropiado. - les juro que, si las matan, las resucitare para yo misma torturarlas hasta la muerte.

Emma y Ruby tragan a escuchar esas palabras.

-Mal, les sucede algo y prometo que te arrancare escama por escama- Regina da esta advertencia a Mal la cual se sonríe ante lo agresiva que puede llegar a ser la Reina.

Con un grito de guerra por parte de los Meli la batalla da inicio, Mal con su báculo pelea de igual a igual contra los hombres y sus espadas, no usa su poder, prefiere las peleas justas.

Regina usa su espada negra contra los soldados, aprendió de Mal lo interesante que son las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y que solo la magia la usan en casos que sea necesario para proteger sus vidas o la de sus soldados.

Los hechiceros y brujas que forman parte del ejército de las Reinas se dedican a las criaturas que están en el ejercito enemigo. Sus soldados también se enfrentan a los contrarios; Emma y Ruby pelean espalda con espalda contra sus nuevos enemigos. Regina las observa, ve que las rodean, se hace aparecer donde se encuentran la loba y cisne.

-Pretenden morir aquí- grita la reina- si se iban a quedar para estorbar deberían irse.

El orgullo de Emma fue herido y comienza a pelear con furia.

-Bien Princesa, vamos que estos son solo marionetas- Regina adopta una pose elegante de combate- las dos imiten lo que hare. Un deux coups, trois quatre défense, cinq, six attaques, sept, huit recommencer.

Ambas loba y cisne copian cada movimiento el inconscientemente repiten en su cabeza las palabras de la Reina. Los soldados enemigos comienzan a caer a su alrededor, no caen muertos, caen heridos; cuando Emma iba a matar a uno de los soldados, a su espalda aparece Maléfica la cual con el báculo impide que de el golpe de gracia.

-Solo siguen instrucciones, hiérelos para que no sean capaz de levantar sus armas de nuevo, pero no ensucies tus manos con una vida que no tienen más opción que seguir órdenes. - tras decir esto vuelve a desaparecer.

La meta del dragón es llegar donde Jafar, el cual al ver que su ejercito va perdiendo, se une a la batalla atacando a sus soldados con golpes de magia. Regina logra formar un escudo a tiempo para evitar que el golpe fuera directo a sus soldados, lo cual la llevo a distraerse por un momento, no vio que a su espalda uno de los Meli estaba listo para asesinarla, pero es Mulán quien recibe el puñal muy cerca de su corazón.

-Maldición Mulán! Cuando aprenderás a dejar de protegerme- Regina grita cuando ve lo que ocurrió, sin pensarlo al Meli que hirió a su general le quiebra el cuello solo son un movimiento de mano. - ¡TIENES PROHIBIDO MORIR!, ES UNA PUTA ORDEN MULAN.

Quita la daga, haciendo que la sangre salga a borbotones, la toma en sus brazos y comienza a detener la hemorragia, Emma y Ruby que vieron toda la escena; la rubia cuando pensó que atacarían a su reina una bola de hierro caliente se posó en su estómago; ambas corren hacia la reina la protegen mientras ella sigue curando a Mulán.

Maléfica suelta un suspiro a ver que la Reina esta en buenas manos, la loba esta dejando su vida en el campo de batalla, no demuestra cansancio, cisne están en las mismas condiciones de Ruby.

Dos soldados logran arrebatar la espada de la loba, la cual desarmada retrocede un par de pasos, pero su lobo interno se activo y con fuerza sobrehumana comienza a pelear a puño limpio contra quien se acercará, más de un diente voló en el campo de batalla.

-Es hora de dar fin a esta absurda batalla- Mal estaba frente a Jafar-Ven acá serpiente traicionera.

-Pues te mostrare que tan serpiente puedo ser- Jafar se transforma en una serpiente de gran tamaño.

-Qué poca elegancia tienes

El campo de batalla quedo en completo silencio, mientras Maléfica se transforma en dragón, uno mucho más grande y majestuoso que el que habían visto.

La pelea entre las dos fieras es rápida, Mal no quiere perder tiempo, necesita acercase a Mulán sabe que el poder de curación de Regina la mantendrá viva lo suficiente, pero su sanación total depende de ella.

La serpiente trata de morder al dragón el cual con sus patas se posa sobre esta y la eleva, cuando la altura es suficiente la suelta, desde su posición la dragón escupe fuego, calcinando completamente a la serpiente, cuyas cenizas caían en el improvisado campo de batalla.

Mientras descendía se vuelve a transformar en humana solo conservo las alas de dragón.

-Tomen a sus heridos, aquellos que están muertos nos pertenecen. No vuelvan a nuestros reinos o correrán la misma suerte que Jafar.

Los Meli al ver las cenizas de Jafar caer sobre ellos, toman a sus soldados caídos y comienzan a largarse, Mal vuela hasta donde se encuentra Regina y Mulán, los soldados habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor evitando que alguien las lastimaras, esta protección la hicieron bajo las órdenes de Ruby.

-Cuando perderán la costumbre de descansar durante una batalla.

Regina la observa con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tranquila mi Reina, solo era una broma- Se agacha toma a Mulán y ambas desaparecen.

-Al castillo- Regina es quien da la orden.

Sabe que estando fuera de sus dominios Emma podría escapar en compañía de Ruby, pero decide arriesgarse y emprende el camino de vuelta al castillo a pie seguida de su ejército.

Pov Emma

Repetí los gestos enseñados una vez más, a pesar de que habíamos terminado hacía ya un tiempo, Ruby caminaba particularmente callada a mi lado y no levantaba la vista.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Le pregunté - ¿estas preocupada por algo?

-Algo…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Maléfica y Regina dijeron que harían algo diferente esta noche? - me atropellé preguntando, Ruby solía reunirse con las Reinas cada mañana, le informaban de los planes que debíamos de tener, no siempre los respetábamos, pero mi amiga se preocupaba de que yo estuviera puntual si había alguna reunión o juicio al que debía asistir.

-Emma...

-Vamos Ruby, dime que sabes, la hora está por llegar y sabes que debo de estar en el cuarto de Regina y Maléfica- ya es parte de mi rutina y lo espero cada día.

-Está noche no estarás en el cuarto de Regina y Maléfica- dice esto sin siquiera mirar a mis ojos.

Levante las cejas sorprendida a su confesión, sería la primera noche que no estaría con ellas, en vez de sentir alivio, sentí que me faltaba algo.

\- ¿Por qué? - quiero saber quién ocupara mi lugar… "mi lugar" que rayos, yo debería estar feliz por la noticia quizás ya no soy de su gusto.

-Ellas solicitaron a otra mujer para esta noche.

-Oh ... - aprete los puños molesta ante la idea, a veces olvidaba que yo solo era un juguete más, no alguien que compartiera encuentro íntimos con ellas de forma exclusiva, y si consideraba que no me habían tocado o besado, supongo que era obvio que buscarían cambiarme por alguien más

\- ¿Sabes quién es? – traté de ocultar lo mejor que pude mi malestar.

-Yo - Me susurro bajando la vista.

Pov Ruby

Ruby lleva a Emma a una habitación continua a las de las Reinas, sin levantar la mirada, se despide de su amiga, no entiende por qué no la puede mirar.

"_Se te está pegando lo rubia"-escucha su propia voz en su cabeza- "Sabes que deseas a las Reinas, desde que llegaste su aroma te embriaga, morías de ganas de ser tu quien estaba en esa habitación". _

Fin Pov Ruby.

Reina y Dragón esperan a la pequeña cachorra, tienen claro que quieren de ella, solo esperan que acepte.

Se escuchan tímidos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- Regina es quien habla.

-Mis señoras – Regina mira cada detalle de la cachorra, es hora de que sea un licántropo adulto y ella estará feliz de enseñar cómo controlarse.

-Acercarte querida.

Mal y Regina se encuentran cerca del balcón con una gran luna de fondo.

-Quítate ese bello vestido- la orden es de Regina- no queremos que se rompa en el transcurso de la noche.

Con las manos temblorosas Ruby quita su vestido, queda con un fino camisón que esta entallado a su figura.

Las manos de Mal dejan a ella y a Regina solo en ropa interior, los ojos de Ruby se abren, ambas morena y rubia tienen cuerpos de infarto. La Reina Malvada se acerca sin ningún tipo de consideración besa a la cachorra, dominándola por completo, mientras es besada por Regina siente las manos de Maléfica recorriendo su vientre, sus senos. La humedad entre las piernas del licántropo se hace presente, mientras sus pezones son masajeados por la dragón, la Reina levanta el camisón de esta, deja de besarla, en la misma postura a su espalda Maléfica, Ruby al medio y Regina frente a ella, observa como ambas se besan con hambre, con ímpetu, sin dejar de tocar a la cachorra, siente que algo le falta.

-No por favor – Ruby se asusta al no sentir su collar- lo necesito.

-No será necesario cachorro- Dragón es quien le habla al oído, mientras la Reina devora uno de sus senos- hoy serás adulta y debes dominar al lobo.

-Las puedo lastimar -dice entre gemidos, la Reina no solo lame sus pezones, también con sus dedos juega con su clítoris.

-Tranquila que eso no ocurrirá.

Es callada por una Reina que desea poseerla.

Entre besos y caricias la llevan a la cama. Ruby siente que el lobo que lleva dentro quiere salir, pero es más su deseo de continuar en la nube de placer que les otorgan las Reinas. Ambas besas las piernas de Ruby, intercambian en su camino besos entre ellas. Se dan una mirada cómplice y hacen que Ruby cambie de postura, bajo ella se encuentra Regina a quien devora, Maléfica en su espalda la guía para que el sexo de la loba y Reina se rocen exactamente en el clítoris. Mientras ella aprovecha los fluidos de ambas para lubricar el culo de la loba, que al estar totalmente obnubilada de placer no nota lo que la dragón hace, cuando esta próxima a llegar al orgasmo siente como unos dedos la poseen tanto por delante como por atrás, se queda quieta disfrutando de la intrusión, Regina es quien se sigue moviendo para no perder la deliciosa sensación que le provoca, la dragón se frota contra el culo de la cachorra, quien no soporta más y aúlla.

Regina satisfecha con lo que han conseguido, comienza a dar órdenes.

-Vamos cachorro, libérate, no te reprimas.

Mal está atenta a la transformación que está sufriendo Ruby, es un licántropo de espalda azulada, esa información será útil más adelante, pero ahora debe estar atenta en que el lobo no se apodere de Ruby o podría lastimar a la Reina.

Ruby demostró tener más control de lo ambas Reinas pensaban, logro controlar al lobo y tener un orgasmo muy intenso.

Mal quita sus dedos del interior del lobo, sabe que el lobo tomara el control y ella debe estar preparada.

Ruby cae al lado de Regina, quien dando un vistazo a Mal la cual está en su forma de dragón, la Reina adora cuando mal se transforma ya que puede adquirir distintos tamaños. En este caso es lo suficientemente grande para retener a un lobo que recién despierta.

Un lobo de pelaje azul con tonos cobrizos esta frente a la Dragón, se observan detenidamente, Regina no se mueve, sabe lo peligroso que puede ser, si el lobo decide atacarla.

Dragón se mueve lentamente para cubrir a Regina, el lobo gruñe muestra sus dientes, da un ladrido potente que retumba en varios pasillos del castillo, lo cual coloca en alerta a los soldados, que comienzan a correr en dirección a la recamara de las Reinas.

Regina con su magia bloquea la puerta y los ruidos exteriores para evitar que el lobo ataque por estar asustado.

El dragón imponente ante el lobo no lo deja de mirar, Regina podría jurar que se están comunicando, el lobo se mueve, primero rápido luego se acerca lentamente al dragón, se inclina ante este y poco a poco su pelaje va desapareciendo dejando a una Ruby sorprendida a los pies del Dragón.

-Gracias- musita la loba.

Frente a sus ojos Mal vuelve a tomar forma humana.

-De nada cachorra, siempre es un placer enseñar a tú familia como controlar sus instintos.

Ante este comentario la joven loba se imagina una sesión similar entre las Reinas y su abuela.

Emma despertó cansada, aquella noche no volvió a ser llamada, durmió en aquel cuarto que se había vuelto suyo las últimas tres noches, a pesar de que sabía que Ruby no había vuelto a ser llamada, pasaba algunas horas escuchando a través de la pared en busca de gemidos, podía identificar de forma clara los de las Reinas y aunque no lo quisiera una felicidad la había invadido cuando no identifico más sonidos que el de ellas dos. La Princesa sabia también que no tardarían en llamar a alguien más, los rumores corrían rápido por el castillo y las actividades de las Reinas y sus invitaciones a las doncellas era de conocimiento público, las criadas, doncellas, soldados o aldeanos esperan ansiosos ser llamados a la recamara de las Reinas.

La fría noche había servido para pensar en lo que le había ocurrido las últimas semanas, había llegado aquel Reino asustada, rogando ser rescatada, hoy por hoy se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar, los amplios terrenos le gustaban, que pudiese recorrerlos libremente la llenaba cada mañana de alegría. El que Maléfica y Regina le hubiesen ofrecido unirse a la guardia para pulir sus conocimientos la habían llenado de orgullo, ya no tendría que aprender a escondidas de nadie.

Soltando un suspiro se colocó de pie, camino hacia la puerta despacio, tiro de la perilla con cuidado, se escurrió a través de la vista de los guardias que dormitaban cansados a aquellas horas, de puntillas llego hasta la puerta del cuarto que compartían las Reinas , abrió la puerta, empujo despacio , se adentró en silencio, sonrió cuando las vio descansar desnudas solo a ambas sobre las sabanas abrazadas Mal en un gesto protector tiene una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Regina.

Admirarlas, suspirar al ver lo bellas que se ven dormidas; la verdad es que había extrañado verlas, los últimos días solo había podido admirarlas a través de los juicios y almuerzos que le habían permitido asistir.

Cuando las ve a ambas desnudas sobre la cama, su pecho se siente cálido, pero a su cabeza viene la imagen de Ruby en aquella cama, siente que en el estómago tiene un enjambre de abejas asesinas.

Los celos nublan su razón, solo quiere tener la atención de las Reinas para ella. Maldición ya no es por cumplir por cumplir los caprichos de las Reinas, es por ella, ella las necesita, no quiere volver a escuchar gemidos que no sea ella la espectadora, ella desea y necesita que ambas la toquen, que la tomen, porque rayos en todo este tiempo, no han tomado lo que compraron, y ahora en... No sé cuánto tiempo esa maldita loba obtiene lo que por derecho me pertenece, ellas me compraron, soy de ellas y ellas mías...

Con paso decidido se acerca a la cama de las Reinas, ambas despiertan sobresaltada por sentir un poder demasiado fuerte acercarse a ellas. Los ojos de Emma se tornan de un plata, Regina es más rápida se coloca de pie para enfrentar a esta Emma que irradia energía antes si quiera poder hablar, la morena siente como una mano presiona su mandíbula.

-Uds. son mías, nadie más las podrá tocar. -La voz de Emma está cargada de rabia y deseo.

Maléfica avanza para sacar a Regina del medio, cuando siente que es rodeada por el brazo libre de la Princesa que la toma por la cintura.

-Oíste Dragón, Uds. son mías.

-Dormit princeps- susurra Maléfica.

La rubia ante estas palabras cae dormida, Regina la afirma antes de que azote el suelo.

-Mal que fue eso... - Regina no se explica lo que acaba de suceder.

-Eso querida es una mujer celosa, reclamando lo que considera propio - sonríe a Regina pues su plan va por buen camino.

-Pero ella acaba... No puede ser- Regina mira a Mal buscando su afirmación -No tiene el poder necesario.

-Mi Reina, lo hizo- los ojos de Regina se abren ante el asombro - nos reclamó por medio de magia y a menos que ella lo revierta no podemos hacer nada.

-Nadie había podido, ni siquiera Minn cuando lo intento contigo.

-Pues la Princesa tiene más poder del que creíamos.

-Vamos a la ducha, nos vestimos para despertar a esta impertinente rubia que nos quiere marcar cual ganado.

**Si bien nuestra idea es publicar cada domingo, esta semana nos costó ensamblar a nuestro querido Frankie… pero más vale tarde que nunca… **

**Dentro de este capitulo existen palabras que no están en inglés, español, tailandés o italiano. Les sugerimos busquen sus significados son bastantes interesantes.**

**Ahh y si piensas que les dejaremos la definición nones, si nosotras sufrimos armando a Frankie, tratando que quede mejor en cada capitulo a Uds. les toca saber que idiomas usamos en algunos detalles XD**

**Un abrazo para todas **

**Harpohe (la que coloca el lado cuerdo a Frankie)**

**Solange (la que deja la caga con las ideas XD)**

**Dejar comentarios provoca que su crush las bese. **


	6. Aclaratoria

Bueno en vista que mi perfil de fanfiction lo han denunciado por plagio a otra autora les podre parte del capítulo 8 de Coronas Oscuras para que no quede duda:

Aprovechamos de dar las gracias a todos quienes nos comentan, votan por nuestra historia, también mencionaremos (otra vez XD) que quienes escriben esta historia somos 2 personas en fanfictión nos pueden encontrar como Harpohe1989 y BellaBlack31, además también se publica en wattpad con el usuario SolangeRodriguez2 y en facebook también nos pueden encontrar, actualmente nadie nos ha solicitado adaptar o usar parte de nuestra insana imaginación para algún otro fin; porque mencionamos esto es porque en ff la historia esta publicada por dos perfiles, el del Harpohe1989 es el que está al día, BellaBlack31 solo sube los capítulos con mucho desfase para hacer publicidad al estilo pobretón.

Espero que con esto se evite las denuncias a mi perfil ya que si lo bloquean se les acaba el porno en Coronas y me podré a escribir más melosa que Blanca Nieves.

Con cariño.

BellaBlack31


	7. Chapter 6

Coronas Oscuras 6

**Más vale tarde que nunca, aquí esta su droga y es gratis XD.**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes no nos pertenecen, mas las personalidades y el relato de la obra es producto de nuestra insana imaginación. **

**Los capítulos son cada vez más largos, así que no nos comprometeremos con fechas de actualizaciones ya que son muchas ideas y ordenarlas es lo difícil XD.**

**No nos demanden que no tenemos donde caernos muertas.**

Las Reinas ordenaron a las criadas que les prepararan el baño Real para ellas, aquella estancia era casi del tamaño de su cuarto, constaba con la mejor tecnología de la época y en su decoración abundaba el blanco con el negro, Maléfica personalmente se había encargado de adornar y hechizar aquel lugar, a pesar de su opulencia estaba hecho para que el personal no tuviese que cargar grandes vasijas de agua y realizar trabajos para mantener caliente el agua, beneficios de la magia había señalado la primera vez que invitó a Regina a aquel lugar.

Bastaron unos minutos antes que las Reinas se hubiesen desnudado y sumergido bajo el agua, a diferencia de otras veces despacharon as las criadas, lo ocurrido en su cuarto no debía de ser oído por nadie si es que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Primero se relajaron, bajo el suave olor de las flores que adornaban la superficie, la paz no duró mucho entre ellas, había bastado que Regina salpicar agua sobre su amante para que esta contestara y diera paso a un suave jugueteo entre ellas y el agua.

No les importo parecer un par de niñas en aquel momento, no debían de demostrar nada bajo el resguardo de esas paredes, así que solo juegan, se besan, se acarician el rostro sus piernas envuelven a la otra, no se dejan ir, necesitan sentirse cerca. Aquellos besos no buscaban dominar a la otra o iniciar algo más sexual, solo eran la confirmación de que seguían juntas. Cuando se separan para tomar aire Regina es quien rompe el silencio.

-Mal…-cosa que es extraño la Reina titubea al hablar

\- ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente Regina?

-Dirás que no está pasando por mi mente-toma aire- el último tiempo ha sido un sube y baja de situaciones que no sabría por dónde partir.

La morena llevó su mano hasta su rostro en un gesto de cansancio, una vez que el juego entre ambas se había acabado el peso de la realidad la había golpeado.

\- ¿Qué tal si comienzas por el principio?

Maléfica nado hasta Regina y se colocó a su espalda, se acomodaron de manera que ambas estaban sentadas en aquella tina, la morena entre las piernas de Maléfica relajándose bajo los dedos de la rubia que había empezado a tallar su espalda con la suave esponja.

-Desde que compramos al pequeño Cisne las cosas han cambiado entre nosotras, no solo lo digo por nuestra relación sino porque nuestra magia también se ha visto afectada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?, yo, ni mi escolta tuvo tiempo de enviar algún mensaje.

Maléfica no sabría cómo explicar lo que ocurrió en ese momento, estaba caminando delante de Emma y Ruby, cuando sintió desesperadamente que debía estar con Regina. No fue capaz de detenerse a pensar en nada, cuando se dio cuenta de sus actos ya estaba en los cielos buscando donde se encontraban Regina y sus escoltas, cuando los ve, por medio de telepatía avisa a Mulán que tenían que ir a los bosques que estaban fuera de los terrenos del reino. Sin mirar a la Reina contesta tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-Solo lo sentí...

-Hemos estado en ciento de batallas antes y jamás me había pasado.

-Siempre hemos luchado juntas y...

-No siempre Maléfica - le corrigió molesta Regina al ver que no obtenía respuestas concretas de la rubia - esta es la primera vez que estoy siendo atacada y aparece un dragón a salvarme…- Ya que Maléfica veía su espalda susurra – Gracias, temí no volver.

Con esta casi demostración de sentimientos ambas comienzan a hablar de temas sin importancia, solo querían que el momento pasara desapercibido. Entre temas triviales sale a colación lo que ocurrió en la recamara de ambas.

\- ¿Querida que harás con la pequeña Cisne? Acaba de impedir que podamos citar a cualquiera a nuestra recámara.

-No puedo creer que nos marcara cual ganado, ¿Como es posible esto? No debería tener el poder suficiente para lograr algo así.

-Pues lo tiene...

-Recuerdo que Minn intento hacer algo así contigo, más no lo consiguió...

Mal no se quería ir por ahí, ella más que nadie sabía que ese tipo de reclamo mágico solo funciona si la persona que será hechizada siente algo por quien realiza la atadura.

-Creo que ser fruto del "amor verdadero " tiene sus ventajas.

Regina observa a Mal, sabe que le está ocultando información, pero no está segura si quiere saber la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué hay de la maldición que nos envió? Por tu rostro diría que es peor que la maldición que protege a las personas de nuestro reino - La morena, necesita saber a qué atenerse con Emma, nunca pensó que domar aquella Princesa traería tantos cambios.

-Nuestra maldición consiste en que nadie que esté en nuestras tierras, lugares que cuenten con nuestra protección o los reinos que se han hecho aliados nuestros, pueda sufrir algún tipo de abuso sexual - hablo maléfica recordando cada una de las características con las que había creado aquella maldición - Si alguna de las partes no está de acuerdo y el otro quiere seguir, su avance se verá frenado por dolores insoportables.

-Lo recuerdo, incluso yo personalmente agregué que si el perpetrador soporta el dolor y quiere seguir con su intento caerá muerto - le recordó Regina tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para que Maléfica lavara su cabello.

-Lástima que no alcanzaremos a proteger a Lilith y a los niños de Hansel y Gretel- susurro Maléfica pensando que tardaron incluir aquella maldición un par de años después con cada alianza que hacían con otros reinos, había sido su manera de marcar su presencia y su protección a otros reinos aunque estos no lo supieran.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pensar que el Reino Blanco, la aldea donde vivía la ratón de biblioteca estaba plagada de abusadores, quien pensaría que la gente "buena" fueran verdaderos monstruos.

-Jajaja recuerdas que nadie se explicó la ola de muertes que fueron "naturales' después que se rindieron a nuestro reino.

-Aún no veo la diferencia entre nuestra maldición y la de Emma 

-Simple, nuestro hechizo protege el libre albedrio de decir que no en una relación sexual - Maléfica aclaró los negros cabellos de Regina antes de agarrar valentía y terminar su explicación - y el del pequeño cisne nos quita el libre albedrio de poder estar con alguien más que no seamos nosotras 3.

La Reina no lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible?

\- ¿Como nos deshacemos de este hechizo?

Esa era la pregunta que Mal no quería contestar. Mira directamente a la Reina.

-Ella nos tendría que odiar…

-Si buscamos que nos odie, se arruinará mi plan de doblegarla y que le dé la espalda a su familia por nosotras - señalo Regina ante la solución mencionada por la rubia.

-Entonces tendremos que ser muy inteligente y no decirle nada a Emma, al menos hasta que encontremos un contra hechizo que no necesite de la princesa

Regia asintió ante la idea y se levantó de entre las piernas de Maléfica para salir de la tina

\- ¿Vamos? - pregunto extendiendo su mano - hay un cisne que despertar.

**Pov Emma **

Nunca había bebido, pero tenía la sensación de que el palpitar de mi cabeza se asemejaba bastante al malestar que había oído de Ruby alguna vez gruñir tras una salida de fiesta. Sentía mi cabeza pesada y mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiese tenido días enteros de entrenamiento.

Hundí mi nariz aún más en la almohada, el aroma a manzana de Regina me llegó con fuerza y abrí los ojos asustada, ¿por qué estaba en el cuarto de las reinas? ¿Había caminado dormida hasta aquí o había sido llamada? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada?

-No leo mentes, pero desde aquí te puedo escuchar pensar pequeño Cisne.

Me senté de golpe en cuanto escuché la voz de Maléfica a mi lado, abrí y cerré la boca al verla sentada totalmente desnuda.

-Pareces un pez fuera del agua princesa.

Y fui ahí cuando creí que estaba soñando, a mi otro lado totalmente desnuda también se encontraba Regina.

-Esto debe de ser un sueño.

-Uno muy pervertido de tú parte princesa- Regina disfruta al ver la incomodidad en la cara de Emma

-Con gusto te pellizco pequeña - me susurro Maléfica rozando con sus uñas mi vientre descubierto – te aseguro que lo disfrutare.

Balbuceé una respuesta o un comentario, algo, maldición mi cerebro perdió todo poder de reacción así que solo pude enrojecer, no era la desnudez lo que me afectaba en ese momento, era mi arranque de celos de la noche anterior, ¿Quién era yo para exigir? Ahora en frio me abofeteaba y me recordaba que yo había sido comprada por ellas, que era la hija de Nieves, la mujer que Regina más odiaba en el mundo y estaba bastante segura de que Maléfica tampoco le tenía mucha estima a mi madre.

-Lo siento… - susurre bajando la vista tras unos segundos – no sé qué ocurrió anoche, no debí de comportarme de esa manera, estuve totalmente fuera de lugar sus majestades.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, no sé si me gusta más aquella princesa más valiente que oso al despertarme anoche o la tímida que me pide disculpas – hablo Maléfica golpeando su barbilla.

-Mal… - advirtió Regina en un tono que había aprendido a conocer, era el que usaba cuando perdía la paciencia.

-Es verdad, a la de anoche me dieron ganas de zurrarla por su impertinencia y a la de ahora me dan ganas de colocarla sobre mis rodillas y nalguearla.

Basto que acabara de decir eso para que me arrastrara asustada por la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo y mi retaguardia con una almohada, no sé de qué me podrían servir en ese momento, pero me sentí un poco más segura.

-Deja primero que la Princesa Cisne se explique y ya luego veremos las medidas correctivas que tomamos, no crees?

Regina me estaba dando la opción de explicar mi arrebato de anoche, pero como explicar algo que no podía, no tengo las palabras adecuadas.

"De verdad te superas cada vez" mi cerebro aparece con es voz acusadora "te gustan, las deseas solo explica eso ahhh y también menciona que eres una niña celosa"; sacudo mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-No sabría como explicar lo que ha pasado.

Las caras de Reina y Dragón demostraban que esas palabras no aclaraban nada. Suelta el aire que tenia retenido en su pecho.

-Estas últimas noches he estado con el oído pegado a la pared tratando de identificar gemidos que no fueran los de Uds.- la Princesa fija su vista en una de las arrugas de la fina sabana que la cubre, continua con su relato- he sentido alivio cada vez que logro identificar que están solas…

Maléfica iba a hablar, pero Regina la mira de forma amenazante, con lo cual la temible Dragón prefiere callar.

-Hace unas semanas llegue aquí con Uds., asustada, rogando ser rescatada, hoy ni siquiera pasa por mi cabeza estar mucho tiempo alejada… me gustan sus políticas, como tratan a su gente, como son "realmente", no esa imagen demoniaca que tienen los otros reinos de Uds. – toma aire- cuando entre anoche al cuarto me sentí tranquila al verlas dormidas- su semblante cambia nuevamente- pero al recordar que en esta misma habitación se follaron a Ruby, no pude contener mis celos.

**Fin Pov Emma**

Regina trata de que su sonrisa no se manifieste, pero no puede evitar que en sus ojos color chocolate se vea la diversión que la confesión le provoca.

-Puede reír Reina, que incluso a mí me parece ridícula esta situación, Uds. no son nada mío ni yo de Uds.

-En eso te equivocas pequeña- La morena se acerca peligrosamente hacia Emma- tú nos perteneces- da un suave piquito a la rubia que olvido respirar.

Maléfica observa orgullosa de toda la interacción que se da entre ellas, basto un suave roce entre sus labios y la magia entre ellas brota como luces de colores, ellas no lo notan, solo sus ojos entrenados a lo largo de los años lo pueden ver.

La princesa hace notar su impaciencia y vuelve acercarse a Regina buscando un nuevo contacto, Regina no retrocede y profundiza el contacto entre ellas posando sus manos en sus caderas, sus magias se vuelven más erráticas a su alrededor y buscan fusionarse golpeándose entre sí.

La dragona sabe que el día en que ellas se entreguen a la otra bastara para que el vínculo de amor verdadero entre ellas se haga presente. Así que cierra sus ojos y admite para sí misma que los planes que habían trazado tiempo atrás deberán de cambiar, seguirá ayudando y disfrutando lo que pueda tener de la Reina, seguirá protegiendo al pequeño Cisne y molestándola, ama colocarla nerviosa, pero Regina merece tener algo bueno en su vida, un amor sin trabas, y si además de eso puede matar de un infarto a Nieves juntándose con su hija, entonces todos ganarían.

-Maléfica, Mal, ¡Mal!-Regina es quien trata de llamar la atención de la Dragón.

-Dime querida- la sonrisa que Mal entrega es sincera.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Pensando en que castigo dar a esta pequeña.

-Antes o después de su fiesta de cumpleaños?

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? – Emma no entiende.

-Los 18 años en nuestro Reino son muy importantes, no creerías que pasaría desapercibido.

-Creo que le diremos a Mulán que le de trabajo extra en los entrenamientos, total no ha salido nadie lastimado por su impertinencia, pero de ocurrir una vez más no dudes pequeño Cisne que tus nalgas quedaran marcadas con las palmas de mis manos.

Emma traga saliva ante lo que indica Maléfica, pero mas que pensar en el dolor, su entrepierna se contrae al imaginar las manos de Mal sobre ella.

Muy cerca de su rostro Emma, siente el aliento de la Dragón.

-Deja de imaginar mis manos sobre tu blanco culo- a pesar de estar tan cerca Mal decide no tocar ni besar a la pequeña Cisne- es hora de vestirte y organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encuentran todos aquellos que han jurado lealtad a las Reinas.

-Fue suficiente por hoy, bajen sus armas - grito Mulán tras una larga jornada de entrenamiento - lleven sus armas hasta el galpón y lárguense a descansar.

Las filas del ejército asintieron y cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente, la princesa Emma aún agotada, pero feliz tras la charla que había tenido con las reinas tomó sus instrumentos y se acercó a la armería que le correspondía.

-¡Emma!

La princesa volteó al escuchar su nombre, frunció el ceño y apuró el paso al ver que era llamada por la loba, desde la noche compartida con las reinas, es que la rubia no había querido hablar con su amiga, el bichito de la traición se había instalado en su pecho desde que la escucho aullar.

-Por amor a la magia Emma, no puedes ignorarme toda la vida.

La rubia dejó su escudo sobre el mesón y volteó a ver la loba que jadeaba tras la carrera y cerraba las puertas para dejarlas atrapadas.

-No te estoy ignorando Ruby, solo que no hay nada que deba hablar contigo.

-No me has hablado desde hace 5 días Emma, soy lenta, pero hasta yo tengo un límite.

La Princesa apretó la espada que traía aún, se había admitido a sí misma que extrañaba a las reinas, se los había gritado la noche anterior, pero eso no quería decir que su sentir debiese compartirlo con Ruby, más aún le molestaba que ella ya había sido tocada por Regina y Maléfica mientras ella solo obtuvo un piquito por parte de Regina.

-Emma.… ellas me ordenaron que fuera, sabes que no podía hacer nada.

-Podrías haberte resistido, decirles que no, pero no tardaste en acostarte con ellas. No tardaste en disfrutar sus labios ni te opusiste que se metieran entre tus piernas.

-No tenía opción de decir que no, ellas me podrían haber obligado...

Ante estas palabras la Princesa sin quererlo revienta cada ventana que se encontraba en la armería, levantó la espada que aún traía y se lanzó contra su amiga en un ataque de frente.

-Obligado!?, es en serio? - movió de lado a lado su arma contra la loba que se defendía con su propia espada - como te atreves a decir eso, sabes que no lo harían, ni tampoco podrían.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - grito Ruby devolviendo el ataque.

Se movieron en círculos amenazándose con la mirada.

-Hay una maldición que ellas lanzaron hace años atrás - explicó lanzándose una vez más contra su amiga- el abuso sexual no existe en su reino, morirían si hubiesen intentado obligarte.

-Oh...

Rubie bajo su defensa al entender lo que decía la Princesa.

-Si oh! así que tu solita te entregaste a ellas Ruby.

La rubia deja la espada de lado y empuja con ambas manos a Ruby, la cual golpea la puerta, que se abre y la loba cae de culo a un charco de barro que estaba.

\- ¿Cual es tú escusa ahora para dejarte tocar? - Emma se lanza contra su amiga, le da un par de puñetazos en el rostro.

Ruby entre el shock de saber que existe una maldición que impide el abuso sexual y los golpes de Emma apenas se defiende. La loba logra reaccionar y se trenza a golpe con la rubia.

-Yo no - golpe en el rostro de Emma- sabía que existía esa maldición, pensaba que si no aceptaba me obligarían.

-Sigue mintiéndote y a mí también, la verdad es que lo deseabas, las deseabas a ellas - con su cuerpo gira a Ruby para quedar sobre ella, puñetazo en su cara de nuevo- No tenías escusas, más sabiendo todo lo que te dije de ellas, sabias a la perfección que no soporto las historias antes de mí y ahora tengo que soportar que se cogieron a mi "amiga".

Desde lejos tanto Regina con Mal se sonríen ante la escena que presencian.

-Las deberíamos detener -Regina es quien lo dice.

-Querida ¿detenerlas? Yo me uniría, no sabía que las peleas en barro podrían ser tan sexy.

-No cambias- la cara de Regina era de pocos amigos. - ¿Porque discuten?

-Apuesto mis alas a que es por culpa de la noche que la cachorra paso con nosotras. -Regina la observa impaciente- Esta bien las separare. - Mal se acerca a la zona de pelea sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Le parece muy gracioso todo esto. Además, aprovechara de saber que tan poderoso es el enlace mágico que Emma puso sobre ellas.

-¡Que no lo sabía! No sabía que podía evitar la situación - Ruby jadeando es quien habla.

\- ¿La hubieras evitado cachorra? - Maléfica se encuentra de pie frente a ellas.

Loba y Cisne se sueltan, cual niñas reprendidas se paran de manera recta mirando el suelo.

-Contesta Ruby...

-No, no lo habría evitado, mi curiosidad por uds era mayor - Mira a Emma- Lo siento, pero solo era eso curiosidad no se repetiría.

Mal se acerca a Ruby, la toma desde la cintura, acerca sus labios a los de la cachorra, pero siente un lacerante dolor por su cuerpo, lo disimula perfectamente. Besa la frente de Ruby.

-La noche con nosotras tenía un fin y se consiguió más rápido de lo que pensamos, solo debemos seguir entrenando tú mente para que domines a ese hermoso lobo azulado que eres.

-No la volverán a citar- los ojos de Emma brillan ante esa opción.

-Solo para temas de nuestra administración en el Reino, no para que esté en nuestras piernas.

Emma no se contiene y corre para abrazar a Maléfica.

-Ahora a la ducha que apestas.

Regina observa todo, cierra los ojos también sintió el dolor lacerante en su cuerpo cuando Mal trato de besar a Ruby, el enlace mágico es más poderoso que lo explicado por Mal.

Los preparativos para la celebración de los 18 años de la Princesa Emma estaban casi listos, cada miembro del castillo les había encomendado alguna tarea para la fiesta más grande que se había dado en el último siglo, según las conversaciones que se daban dentro y fuera del castillo. No solo era la celebración de la mayoría de edad de las pocas princesas que habían sobrevivido a la guerra, sino que además era la primera celebración que se realizaba tras tantos años de oscuridad.

Las invitaciones no solo habían sido enviadas a cada uno de los reinos que eran aliados o estaban bajo su protección, si no que extendieron la invitación a pueblos independientes que habían sido ignorados por milenios por su lejanía o bajo poder militar.

Maléfica y Regina habían planeado esto por años, incluso antes de lograr completar la subasta, habían estudiado a cada uno de los invitados, sus fuerzas, debilidades e intereses, estaban lista para casi todo tipo de ataque, mas no obstante tras todos los cambios que se habían producido desde la llegada d la princesa al reino la Dragon estaba reforzando algunos de sus hechizos, sobre todo a su báculo, no podía permitir que cayera en manos de cualquiera de los presentes, y mucho menos podía permitir que lastimaran a sus mujeres.

-Esta fiesta será una locura - hablo Maléfica entrando al cuarto de la Reina - y no hablo precisamente de la locura de mis fiestas de antaño.

\- ¿Las fiestas que duraban días, sacrificio humano y sexo por todos lados? - Lo último lo dice con un timbre de celos en la voz-Lo sé, pero si ella nos ato debe ser por algo veremos qué es lo hace esta noche.

-Eran buenas fiestas... - señalo Maléfica recordando aquellos tiempos - hablo de que no contábamos con la maldición que nos hizo la Princesita, si la entrega de regalos no sale como planeamos habrá mucho dolor para nosotras, y no me refiero al sexy.

-Lo sé, pero si ella nos ato debe ser por algo - Regina se acercó a Maléfica dejando sus manos acariciar el cuero que cubría la cintura de la dragona - estoy segura de que cada una de las noches que la llevamos a la locura rendirá sus frutos.

\- Con ese escote de infarto, no creo que dude mucho en su deseo- Mal no lograba quitar la vista de ese generoso escote, el cual ansiaba besar.

-EH, acá - la Reina levanta la barbilla de Mal para que la observe a los ojos- Si esta fiesta sale bien Nieves querrá morir, y si me equivoco cosa que no suele suceder, te dejaré hacer con mi cuerpo esta noche lo que desees

-Siempre hago con tu cuerpo lo que deseo - susurro Maléfica bajando sus labios besando el borde de los pechos de Regina

-No siempre... recuerdo cierto nugas que deseas usar y que fui bastante categórica al decir que no.

Los ojos de Maléfica se elevaron y brillaron ante la idea... ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados si quería que funcionase todo o que se fuera al carajo.

-Acepto, solo recuerda que, aunque hagas esto, seguimos atadas a Emma.

Emma por su lado estaba con Ruby en su habitación, no creía que las Reinas celebrarían sus 18 años y que invitaran a sus padres más a sus compañeros de armas.

¿Qué pasara cuando sus padres se enteren que está entrenando con el ejército de las Reinas? ¿Qué ha participado en batallas, que es libre de ir y venir por los distintos reinos, pero que ella prefiere mantenerse cerca de las Reinas?

¿Que pensara Nieves cuando sepa las "humillaciones" que ha sufrido Emma? Su madre ya debe pensar que fue mancillada, que fue obligada a satisfacer a las Reinas.

Emma y Ruby, tras la pequeña discusión que habían tenido en la armería, las cosas habían mejorado entre ellas, la loba por su parte le había prometido que no se volvería a involucrar con las Reinas y Emma por su parte había terminado confesando la escena de celos que había montado a las reinas y la posterior charla que había tenido con ellas, incluso le contó a su amiga el beso que había compartido con Regina, pero en su interior sentía desazón por que Maléfica ni siquiera rozo sus labios.

\- ¿Cabello arriba o cabello abajo? - pregunto Ruby parada atrás de la Princesa jugando con los rubios cabellos frente al espejo de su habitación

Emma observa el reflejo que se le devuelve tras la pregunta de su amiga, le cuesta reconocerse, vestida de forma divina con un traje poco usual, no había costado convencer a los modistas reales que no quería el vestido usual de ese tipo de celebración, nunca se sintió cómoda entre encajes, vuelos y altos tacones.

Adora verlo en las reinas, en especial los escotes de vértigo que traían, pero ella prefiere un estilo propio, uno que esperaba que gustara a las reinas.

Su traje es más de un caballero, entallado y resaltando cada uno de sus atributos, mantenía su feminidad, pero era ciento de veces más cómodo a los miles de vestidos que sus padres o las hadas la obligaron a llevar durante su infancia

Le señala a su amiga que prefiere llevar el cabello en alto y regresa a sus pensamientos.

Disfruta el silencio pensando que está a minutos de encontrarse con sus padres después de dos meses sin verlos, no es que fuera la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo alejados, sin embargo, el recuerdo de su despedida tras la subasta aun le pesa.

Conocía a su madre, de seguro pensaría lo peor del tiempo que llevaba en el Reino, la llenaría de preguntas y planes para escapar ¿Debía negar las acusaciones que haría? ¿Decir la verdad y admitirle que no quería irse de aquel lugar?

-Deja de angustiarte Emma

-Yo no…

-Tu rostro te delata… - le interrumpió la loba deteniendo su trabajo de peinarla y volteando la silla para poder verla - ¿Qué te tiene mal?

Emma guardo silencio ante la pregunta de si amiga, no quería volverla cómplice de la locura que traería el breve reencuentro con su madre en el salón real.

-Son solo los nervios Ruby, ya sabes… monarcas, brujas, las reinas, mi familia y todos encerrados en el mismo espacio físico - ¿Pero ella solo quería estar con las Reinas, eso la hacía egoísta?

-Entonces alegra ese rostro, porque esta noche cumplirás los 18 y serás legal para que las reinas hagan locuras con tu cuerpo.

Sonreí ante la idea y me entregué a las manos de Ruby para que terminara el peinado.

El sol se había ocultado en el Reino, cuando Los Reyes y los nobles comenzaron a llegar, de pie en la entrada del salón eran recibidos según el protocolo por las Reinas regentes de las tierras.

El pueblo se había aglomerado para ver llegar los grandes carruajes, aplaudieron con la bajada de los aliados de sus reinas, a excepción de Los Reyes blancos que cuando hicieron su aparición se llenaron de susurros y chismes.

-Sus altezas - mordió sus palabras Nieves haciendo la reverencia de rigor - no mentiré diciendo que me agrada verlas.

-No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo.

David buscando calmar los nervios, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su mujer y tiró de ella para llamar su atención.

-Nos gustaría ver a nuestra hija antes del comienzo del baile si es posible.

-El baile ya comenzó pastor.

-Pero… la invitación decía al esconderse el sol!

-Mmmm mi error entonces - se burló Maléfica haciendo un gesto de inocencia - el baile comenzó antes de caer el sol, pido las disculpas del caso.

Los Reyes lanzaron dagas con los ojos y fingieron una sonrisa antes de entrar, no le darían el placer en mostrar su enojo.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando las Reinas dejaron de recibir a los invitados, sonrieron a medida que se adentraron al salón hasta llegar a sus asientos y con un gesto dieron inicio a la música.

La princesa Emma, había saludado y aceptado los regalos de cada uno de los invitados, los nervios los había perdido tras la primera copa de licor y ahora se acercaba valiente hacia su madre, la había visto entrar escoltada por la guardia Real y sabía que era mejor ir ahora y evitar que hiciera uno de sus escándalos atacando a las reinas.

\- Madre...

\- Emma...

La Reina olvidó los protocolos se lanzó a los brazos de su hija, la apretó y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su rostro buscando huellas de las múltiples torturas que en su mente su hija había vivido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien madre.

-Cuando recibimos la invitación a esta celebración, con tu padre creímos que era una broma de mal gusto de las reinas, para burlarse de nosotros, que te veríamos a través de los fríos barrotes de sus mazmorras.

-Ya vez... no son tan terribles - expresó con sarcasmo Emma ante la vívida imaginación de su madre.

Nieves tomó a su hija del brazo acercándola para hablarle al oído.

-Lo importante es que no te confíes Emma, cada cosa que ellas han hecho ha sido para destruirme, desde que nos uniésemos a la alianza, tu compra y cada una de las terribles torturas que te han provocado…

-Madre, ellas no...

-Escúchame, tenemos poco tiempo y de seguro los espías de Regina nos están observando en este momento…

\- ¿Qué...?

-En algún momento como es la tradición, las reinas te ofrecerán un regalo, si cometen el desliz de no colocar alguna traba debes pedir regresar al Reino Blanco hija, de seguro entrarán en cólera y trataran de retenerte, debes estar tranquila, mis hombres están autorizados a usar la fuerza y atacar a las Reinas de ser necesario.

Emma dio un paso atrás ante los planes de su madre

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?, tu no vas a hacer nada, te lo prohíbo madre.

-Oh mi vida... estas tan asustada que ya no puedes ver bien lo que está sucediendo

Emma se soltó del agarre de su madre tras el breve encuentro que habían tenido, se mezcló entre la gente del salón, caminó hacia la mesa principal, que estaba preparada para ella, las Reinas, sus padres, su amiga Ruby y para la general del ejército de las Reinas; Emma trato de apurar el paso quería hablar con las reinas, lo necesitaba.

-Emma...

La rubia volteó a ver quién le había tomado del brazo tirando de ella, se relajó cuando vio a su padre y lo abrazó suavemente.

-Papá...

El Rey le sonrió a su hija, posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y le dio una mirada evaluativa.

-Te veo bien...

\- ¿Esperabas verme miserable? - contesto Emma preparándose para el ataque seguro que vendría.

-No.… te veo más adulta si te soy honesto

Emma sonrió y aceptó el brazo que él le extendía para comenzar a caminar por el salón.

-Esta noche cumplo los 18 padre, soy oficialmente una adulta.

-Solo por eso el primer baile será conmigo, hoy te conviertes en adulta… una que ha pasado por mucho pese a su corta edad hija mía... has vivido por cosas que le dan experiencia a tu vida y otras que lamentablemente te restan valor.

-Deseo creer que todo lo vivido aporta a mi vida padre, he aprendido mucho en este lugar

-Si... las Reinas son conocidas por ser expertas en varias cosas.

Emma frunció el ceño al no entender del todo el tono enigmático de su padre, sonrió sin embargo cuando dieron aviso que de abría la pista para bailar y aceptó la mano que su padre en un gesto de invitación a bailar.

-Tú madre y yo seguimos viendo opciones de cómo llevarte de vuelta la reino Emma, quiero que estés tranquila.

-Padre, yo...

-Sé que la gente hablará de lo que has pasado aquí - su padre hizo un giro elegante con Emma y siguió hablando en susurros con la Princesa ignorando sus intenciones de protestar-el Reino Oscuro está dispuesto a pasar por alto la pérdida de tu pureza incluso, así que debes estar tranquila cuando te entregues al príncipe Baelfire.

\- ¿Dé que hablas?

La princesa dio un paso hacia atrás deteniendo el baile entre padre e hija.

-Hija, tienes que entender que hay cosas que los hombres pueden pasar por alto y que cosas no, el príncipe Baelfire está dispuesto a ignorar que no seas virgen, incluso cree que tu experiencia en este lugar hará que su relación sea más interesante que con alguien que se mantenga casta.

\- ¿Mi experiencia?

-Creo que tu padre habla de lo feliz que estaría el hijo imbécil de Rumpel si pudiera poner sus garras sobre ti querida...

La Reina Regina se había acercado a la princesa y había alcanzado a oír parte de la conversación, solo era sumar uno más uno; había entendido de lo que hablaba el campesino con aires de Rey del reino blanco, lamentablemente había tenido que lidiar con demasiado Reyes que pensaban más con la entrepierna al momento de hacer arreglos matrimoniales.

-Regina... -susurro David al verse evidenciado por la Regina.

-Es su Majestad para ti impertinente campesino, no olvides que tus orígenes en mis tierras se mantienen. Ahora que tal si regresas a llenarte la barriga de alcohol y comida con el resto de los nobles David - ordeno la Reina tomando de la cintura a la princesa y empujándola hacia ella - estoy segura de que tienen mucho de qué hablar, los chismes sobre la princesita de turno a compartir sobre vuestras camas no se harán solos.

Desde la mesa Maléfica observar el interactuar de Regina con David. Decidió quedarse en la mesa con los Reyes invitados será interesante saber que piensan, aunque no cree que puedan aportar algo nuevo a su intelecto.

La música se tornó más suave luego de que la pareja se apartó del Rey, Regina posó una de sus manos en la cintura de Emma y la otra la elevó para que la princesa pudiese seguir su ritmo.

\- Te pido disculpas

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por el comportamiento de mi padre Regina - susurró Emma siguiendo el suave movimiento de la reina, era primera vez que bailaban, pero parecía que lo hubiesen ensayado.

-Imagino que tu madre ya habló contigo, espero que no arruinase tu buen humor de esta noche.

La rubia se perdió en los movimientos y los ojos color avellana antes de sonreí.

-Ya no recuerdo que dijo...

El sonido de los violines se volvió cada vez rápido, algunas parejas se habían detenido a mirar a la Reina y la Princesa que se movían al compás en sincronía perfecta a lo largo de la pista de baile.

-Podrías negarlo sabes... - susurro tras una espectacular vuelta de la princesa en sus brazos - estoy segura de que te podrías ahorrar varias discusiones con tus padres.

-Para que molestarme en negar algo que sucederá - la rubia bajo aún más su mano hasta llegar al borde de las nalgas de la Reina, se sentía atrevida, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto - y que de verdad espero que pronto...

La Morena no pudo contestar porque sintió una segunda mano deslizarse por su espalda.

\- ¿Importa si me uno a ustedes?

Cisne amplio aún más su sonrisa al saber que bailara con su Reina y su Dragón, el calor en su pecho se acrecentó.

Los músicos presentes a petición de Mal cambia el estilo de música.

Regina en el centro frente y a su espalda se encuentran sus rubias, paso al costado por parte de las 3 danzando solas por algunos segundos, Regina toma cintura y mano de Mal un par de giros con elegancia, Emma las sigue manteniendo el ritmo, en un hábil movimiento Mal logra que Emma se les una, realizan giros, sin perder la elegancia, las tres se alternan sus miradas, cargadas de sentimientos, nadie en ningún Reino había presenciado un baile así, tres personas que se complementan a la perfección, Emma es el caballero de ambas, la cual es seducida en aquella danza, quien las viera, pensaría que ensayaron durante meses, Mal eleva a Regina con un movimiento, al descender es Emma quien sensualmente la recibe.

En todo el salón se hizo un silencio hipnótico, solo Nieves y David no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, su Princesa, la hereda del Reino Blanco, se veía feliz en los brazos de aquellas Brujas, tenían que actuar rápido, hablarían con el Oscuro a la mañana siguiente, tenían que adelantar sus planes, hacer que el fuera uno de los primeros en el intercambio con Emma.

Aun es su burbuja se encontraban las 3 al terminar la canción, un fuerte aplauso las saco de su trance.

-Gracias Queridas- Mal es quien se inclina ante ambas- Mi Reina, mi pequeño Cisne en los milenios vividos no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar un baile tan maravilloso como este- toma las manos de ambas y las besa en señal de respeto.

Tanto Bruja como Cisne sienten un cosquilleo por toda su columna vertebral, a la vez ambas sueltan un suspiro, Regina de reojo observa que la reacción de Emma y ella es idéntica.

Tiembla a la idea que el enlace mágico la haga sentir los mismo que a la princesa, sacude su cabeza desechando la idea, solo quiere seguir disfrutando la fiesta, aún quedan algunas sorpresas preparadas por delante sobre todo al percatarse que cierta Reina mimada observa con cara de odio a una de sus más fieles escoltas.

Se acercan las tres a la mesa, con Emma en el centro, en cada uno de sus brazos enlazada a ella las Reinas. Regina es quien se gira y hace desaparecer la pared que da al pueblo.

-Muchos saben que esta celebración es a motivo de la Princesa Emma quien ha demostrado ser leal a Uds. como pueblo, los ha defendido en batallas, ha entrenado como uno más de los soldados, por eso todos están invitados a celebrar, beban, coman en honor a ella. Disfruten y gocen en honor a Uds., ya que sin Uds. nada de lo que esta en cada mesa presente seria posible, beban de los vinos que Uds. mismos nos han preparado, este día todos serán atendidos como lo merecen.

Mientras Regina habla, Maléfica esta recitando en un idioma antiguo, distintos hechizos para que cada persona del Reino pueda disfrutar del mismo banquete que ellas poseen en su mesa, de los mismos vinos que sus paladares degustaran, de los mismos sabores dulces que ellas llevaran a sus bocas. Son su pueblo y lo merecen, merecen recompensas solo por ser ellos. Hoy no existen criados, ni sirvientas, todos son igual de importantes.

-¡Larga vida a la Princesa Emma; salud!- Regina termina su discurso y todo el reino brindo con ellas.

-¡Larga vida a la Princesa Emma! ¡Salud! – Se escucho en cada rincón del Reino

Zelena y Úrsula están contentas, saben que se divertirán a costa de las Reinas, aunque están noche prefieren disfrutar de los espectáculos que tendrán por delante, y por lo que se ve uno esta a punto de comenzar.

-Creo que la distribución de los asientos esta errada- dice con falsa calma Nieves, al ver que está sentada al final de uno de los extremos de la mesa.

-Están en el puesto que te corresponde Nieves- Regina es quien goza con estas situaciones, personalmente se había encargado que la Princesa quedase a si derecha y Maléfica a su izquierda, de esta manera del lado de la dragona quedaba Úrsula y Zelena siendo controladas por su amante y del lado de Emma, cuidada por Ruby y Mulán, demostrando así su poderío, la única razón por la que había colocado a los encantadores en la mesa principal había sido para molestar a su hijastra que odiaba no ser el centro de atención.

* nota autoras: la distribución de la mesa es la siguiente:

Nieves – David – Ruby – Emma - Regina – Maléfica – Mulán – Zelena – Úrsula. *

-Quien debería estar al lado de Emma soy yo, que soy su madre- El tono de Nieves es el de una niña mimada- No una sucia perra traicionera.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar en el cuello de Nieves estaba el filo de la espada de Mulán, haciendo gala de su destreza, se coloco tras Nieves sin que nadie lo notara.

-Te disculparas con Ruby- la voz amenazante de Mulán hizo que cada célula de Nieves temblara, esta trata de hablar, pero siente el filo de la espada que se hunde en ella levemente- Ella que renuncio a todo por cuidar a tú hija, lo mínimo que merece es tú gratitud…

David trata de desvainar su espada. Ruby que es más rápida lo apunta, deteniendo con su propia espada las manos de David, esto ante Emma que gira los ojos al ver los idiotas que pueden llegar a ser sus padres y ante la diversión de los demás presentes.

-Ni lo intentes David – los ojos de furia de la loba delataron que habla en serio, su lealtad es para con Emma y las Reinas; ya no tiene nada que los ate a los Encantadores.

-Espero sus disculpas para con Ruby Nieves – Mulán sigue firme en sus 13 con que la loba merece disculpas ante todos.

-Su majestad para ti, sucia asiática travestida.

Paafffff, la cara de Nieves es girada por la fuerte cachetada que le da Regina, quien ya no tolero las impertinencias de Nieves.

-Le pides disculpas a Ruby, que ella si fue capaz de sacrificar su titulo por estar con su amiga y no solo se quedo hablando con pajarillos en su castillo, te disculpas con Mulán que ha protegido a Emma en más de una ocasión, agradece que es el cumpleaños de tú hija, por que otra impertinencia como esta tú y tú campesino esposo estarán en nuestras mazmorras o bajo el filo de la espada de Mulán.

Mascullando, casi balbuceando Nieves dice.

-Lo siento- es casi un susurro.

-Pues yo que estoy a tú espalda no te escuche.

-LO SIENTO- Nieves se siente humillada frente a todos, pero sabe que no ganara ante las reinas.

Luego de ese momento incomodo, comenzó el festín, las mesas de todo habitante estaba rebosada de alimentos y licor. Para los niños además de la comida, dulces, el que pudieran imaginar ellos lo tenían. La Princesa estaba feliz, disfrutaba de cada charla, aunque no dejaba de lanzar miradas llenas de ira hacia Zelena o Úrsula por coquetear con su Dragón, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Regina quien no controlaba sus manos y cada vez que alguna de las brujas se acercaba a Mal esta enterraba las uñas en la pierna de un futuro dragón cojo.

-Princesa

Emma se gira para ver quien la llama, desde la entrada del salón, esta Tinker con los chicos del orfanato, entre ellos Lilith, David ve a la protegida de bruja.

-Era de esperar que alguien como ella contara con su protección.

Regina es quien les quita la voz a los Encantadores, además de dejarlos pegados a sus asientos, borraron los horrores que aquellos niños vivieron en el Reino Blanco y no esta dispuesta que un par de idiotas les vuelva a quitar la niñez.

-Princesa, disculpe nuestro atrevimiento – es Tinker quien habla- pero los niños querían otorgarle un regalo.

Emma se levanta de la mesa y se acerca.

-No era necesario que se molestaran, con jugar con uds durante las tardes soy feliz.

Lilith es quien se acerca, con timidez.

-No sabíamos que podríamos entregarte Emma, cada día al jugar con los niños les das esperanza y todos pensamos que lo único que necesitas es solo un hada madrina- los niños no sabían que Azul era el hada designada por Nieves a Emma- así que nosotros seremos tus hadas madrinas.

Dragon y Reina sonríen ante la ternura de los niños. Ellos no poseen magia, pero con simple palabras lograron que Emma soltara una tierna sonrisa.

Regina se levanta.

-Pues que regalo más envidiable – los más pequeños se acercan a la Bruja y la abrazan.

-¿Cierto?, soy una mujer con suerte

\- ¿Cuál es tú primer deseo? – Lilith no entiende porque ante sus palabras Emma se sonroja de forma que esta a la par con el cabello de Zelena.

-Princesa tenemos niños presentes, mas decoro- Maléfica es quien susurra a su espalda, levanta un poco la voz- vamos pequeño Cisne los niños esperan ¿Cuál será tú primer deseo?

Los niños al ver a Maléfica acercarse la miran con añoranza.

\- El dragón está un poquito ebrio en este momento pequeños, pero prometo llevarlos de paseo cualquier día de estos.

-Vamos Princesa sus hadas madrinas, tienen que seguir disfrutando de este día, pida su deseo – Regina la mira directamente

-Puedo pedir lo que sea.

-Sin limitaciones – Tinker responde con una sonrisa.

-Deseo tener la misma maestra que Regina, deseo que Maléfica me enseñe magia.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón, Nieves y David no pueden creer que su hija no pidiera su libertad. Regina tampoco entiende mucho por qué Emma pediría algo así.

Los niños pequeños gritan a coro

-¡Concedido!

Tinker asustada mira a Maléfica, cree que se ha pasado de la raya y no quiere tener problemas con las Reinas.

-Respira hadita- Maléfica esta riendo con uno de los niños en sus brazos- Las hadas madrinas de pequeño Cisne han hablado, seré tú maestra.

Emma y Regina se sonríen sin pensarlo.

-Niños uds no saben las reglas de las hadas, le quedan solo 4 deseos más a Emma y solo uds se los podrán conceder.

Regina abre y cierra la boca, acaba Maléfica de otorgarle a los niños el poder que Emma pida deseos sin una limitación, exceptuando por la cantidad de estos.

-Guardare mis otros deseos pequeños.

Se despiden de los niños, para que vayan a disfrutar del día que tienen por delante.

-Creo que alguien aun me debe mi regalo- susurra sensualmente Emma a la Reina.

\- ¿Qué desea Princesa?

La vista de Emma se desvía hacia el escote de la Reina, cuando siente un carraspeo de parte de su padre.

-Que me enseñes a montar a tú lado junto con Rocinante.

Nieves intento decir algo, pero Ruby la interrumpió.

-¡Salud por las Reinas y nuestra Princesa!

-¡Salud!

**Pov Emma**

La fiesta había sido genial, si olvidamos de la escena de mi madre frente a todo el Reino y sus aliados, diría había sido un éxito.

Desafortunadamente esa fue la última noche en la que había podido estar cerca de forma íntima con las reinas, no había vuelto a ser llamada a su cuarto, sin embargo, había sido llamada a cada una de las reuniones del consejo, e incluso se me pedía la opinión con algunos asuntos reales y eso me tenía con miles de preguntas...

¿Se estarían arrepintiendo? ¿Había sido todo un juego para ofrecerme a ellas y luego rechazarme hasta volverme loca?

Quizás no debí expresar mis profundos deseos por ellas, como moría por ser besada y tocada por ellas. Me habían tenido con esos pensamientos toda la tarde, la fecha del intercambio estaba ad-portas de cumplirse, mi imaginación se había llenado de imágenes de Zelena y su castillo, solo los entrenamientos logran sacarme un poco de mi letargo. Pero hoy ni eso ha logrado despejar mi mente.

Voy a la posada de la abuela de Ruby, pido una botella de vino, Granny me entrega además una sidra para la Reina y un licor verde para Mal.

Debido a que no quería ser observada por la gente de aquel lugar y sus murmullos, me fui hacia al castillo a escondidas, desconocía cuales eran las reglas con respecto al licor de contrabando. Como Mulán nos ha explicado en los entrenamientos, la mejor forma de pasar desapercibida es actuando normal, pero mi cabeza no deja de repetir.

"mañana la Bruja del Oeste será mi dueña, me torturará y quien sabe que más... así que No quiero seguir pensando, y esta noche beberé para olvidar"

Saludo a las personas que encuentro a mi paso, me dirijo a mi habitación, casi al llegar veo la puerta de las Reinas sin escoltas, me acerco, abro la puerta e ingreso.

Dejo las tres botellas en la mesa que tiene a un costado de la recamara.

Me acerco lentamente a la cama, con mis manos acaricio la suave colcha, sin que lo pueda evitar suelto un suspiro. Giro me acerco, tomo mi botella... Al diablo no me quiero ir, saco el corcho con los dientes, como me enseñaron mis compañeros de filas, comienzo a beber directamente de la botella. Un sobro, tres sorbos, luego 10, ya no se cuánto he bebido.

Recuerdo la canción que bailamos las tres, siempre sincronizadas bailaron ambas conmigo de una forma magistral, creo que en ningún Reino alguna vez se vio un baile así. Bailo por toda la habitación de mis reinas, siguiendo el compás de la música me voy despojando de mis ropas, por cada prenda un sorbo de vino.

Sigo bailando, pero la botella se ha acabado. Miro la sidra que la abuelita ha enviado, Regina se molestara, pero como estaré lejos de ella, no me importa, además ellas me compraron soy de ellas, entonces ellas y sus cosas son mías.

De la misma botella vuelvo a beber, el contraste de sabores me provoca aún más sed. Me acerco al ventanal con la botella en la mano. Sigo bebiendo hasta que el sol se oculta, debería salir de aquí, si mejor que no se enteren que he estado acá. La botella de sidra yace vacía en mi mano. Voy a la mesita para dejar la botella, pero observo aquel licor verde que es para Maléfica. Sin pensar mucho lo acerco a mis labios, en el primer sorbo siento como quema desde mi boca al estómago. A pesar de ese ardor que provoca vuelvo a beber otro sorbo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí - Es Regina quien ingresa a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?

-Yo diría que un pequeño Cisne se ha emborrachado y sin invitarnos.

**Fin pov Emma**

-No es de Princesa embriagarrrsee- Regina y Maléfica se sonríen ante la escena que tienen- solo estoy contenta.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de que te encuentres contenta pequeño cisne? - Maléfica comienza a picar a Emma.

-He vuelto a mi habitación...

Las reinas sonríen y llevan a la desnuda princesa a la cama, saben que mañana apenas recordará el baile que les había ofrecido gratuitamente.

El sol en la cara es quien despierta a la princesa la mañana siguiente molesta, no quiere abrir los ojos pues el dolor de cabeza está naciendo poco a poco y al parecer será de carácter monumental. No recuerda como llego a su cama, siente peso sobre ella, abre sus ojos y para su sorpresa se encuentra Maléfica a su lado totalmente desnuda, la tiene aprisionada con uno de sus brazos, gira su cara y ve a Regina en las mismas condiciones de Mal, sabe por el roce de las sábanas contra su cuerpo que está desnuda también.

Cierra los ojos buscando hacer memoria de lo ocurrió la noche anterior, pero no puede, su último recuerdo es haber salido de la taberna de la abuelita, se jura a sí misma no volver a beber si logra recordar el cómo fue estar con las reinas.

Escucha una carcajada a su lado.

\- ¿Qué piensas pequeña Cisne? - Regina es quien habla, están tan cerca que está segura de que de girar el rostro la podría besar.

-Apuesto mi báculo, que quiere repetir todo lo que ocurrió anoche.

\- Uds. se aprovecharon de mi...

-Momento - la voz de Regina es dura- la que estaba desnuda esperando a que llegáramos eras tú.

-La que nos bailaba sin pudor eras tú pequeño cisne- Mal con uno de sus dedos toca su nariz.

-No pensaba con claridad.

-Eso lo notamos.

-No debieron...

-"No debieron" ¿Qué Princesa? ¿Crees que necesitamos de alcohol para estar con cualquier persona entre nuestras piernas?

-Nos gustas las mujeres sobrias, que sepan exactamente que nombre gritar.

Mal se levanta de la cama, sabe que es la oportunidad de que Regina tome la tan anhelada virginidad de Emma, se dirige al baño.

-Entonces Uds. no...

-No, Emma. - Regina fue seca al hablar.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Decepción en tu rostro? - Regina sonríe de lado, se acomoda para quedar sobre la princesa, sus senos quedan en perfecto contacto rozando apenas sus pezones.

-Solo pensé... - titubea al hablar- que, si me tomaban estando ebria, tendría justificación al decir que Uds. se aprovecharon de mí.

-Pues no fue así.

La mirada de Emma baja hasta los labios de la Reina, estando tan cerca, siente que esos labios están muy lejos. Regina no se mueve quiere que Emma sea quien se acerque, que ella rompa el hielo.

Casi se sintió como la eternidad que la princesa llegara a los labios de la Reina, un beso suave, un beso tímido. Poco a poco se vuelve más agresivo, se devoran la boca; sigilosamente Maléfica sale del baño, se va a retirar de la habitación, ese momento es de Regina, no de ella, quizás después podrá disfrutar de la Princesa. Cuando está por llegar a la puerta.

-Mal... no nos dejes por favor - es Emma quien habla.

\- Querida este momento es de Uds., yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Emma baja la mirada, ante el rechazo de Mal, sabe que la debilidad de la Dragon son las morenas, por eso escogió a Ruby. Su rostro no pudo ocultar la decepción, basto eso para que Mal y Regina sienten un desosiego en ellas, cuyo sentimiento no les pertenece, se miran instintivamente, Regina da un asentimiento a Maléfica.

-Mi pequeña Cisne, no pienses demás, ni te agobies- se acerca a la cama, se sienta cerca de ambas.

Emma sale de su postura bajo Regina, si bien siento frio al no tener el cuerpo de la morena sobre ella, necesitaba también de Mal.

-Quiero que ambas- da un piquito a Mal- que Uds. juntas sean quienes tomen mi pureza, tal como lo he imaginado durante semanas.

Fue esa simple pero importante confesión para que la Reina y Dragon sonrían, son esas palabras que expresando los profundos deseos de la princesa que da inicio aquella mañana a una entrega jamás antes vista, jamás antes vivida.

Cisne, Dragón y Reina, en una habitación.

Cisne, Dragón y Reina, rompiendo todo paradigma de los amores verdaderos.

Cisne, Dragón y Reina demostrando que el amor no es el estereotipo que se reserva solo a dos personas, el amor es un sentimiento que puede ser compartido.

Cisne, Dragón y Reina totalmente cobardes para reconocer lo que sienten.

Las venganzas fueron olvidadas, rencores heredados desechados, por primera vez las tres se sentían completas, entre caricias y besos fue para todas su primera vez, sexo tanto Dragón como la Reina lo han disfrutado sin tapujo, más lo que están viviendo jamás lo habían sentido, jamás fue escrito, esto escapa de cualquier orden, el equilibrio no es necesario que sea de dos partes, el equilibrio es de tres partes.

Mientras los labios de la Dragon recorren la espalda de Emma, apenas roza la piel, teme lastimarla, teme ser brusca. La Reina saborea la boca de Emma, besos suaves, sin buscar el dominio de la otra, las manos de la Reina buscan acercar a Mal al cuerpo de Emma, los senos de la Dragón están en la espalda de Cisne, la cual gira su cabeza para poder besar a su dragón, suya de ella y de Regina, nadie más tiene derecho a tocarlas solo ella, la Reina besa el cuello de Emma, la cual entregada al éxtasis del momento comienza a buscar fricción contra el muslo de la Reina, está por su parte hace los suyo en una pierna de Emma, Maléfica comienza un suave roce en las nalgas de la rubia, si se pudieran ver, notarían que tres halos de magia se comienzan a combinar, magia blanca perteneciente a Emma, magia purpura de la Reina, y magia verde perteneciente a la Dragon, la magia de la Reina envuelve a las otras haciendo que estas se fusionen, no son solo cuerpos mezclados, no solo es saliva, sudor o fluidos, sus esencias más puras acaban de ser entrelazadas.

La magia alcanza su punto máximo derramándose sobre todo el reino, cada miembro siente en su pecho un sentimiento, saben que algo cambió, pero aún no están seguros de que.

Sin embargo, hay algunos seres que reconocen aquel golpe de magia, seres tan antiguos que pensaron que morirían antes de sentir lo que consideraban un mito entre los poderosos.

Deseosos de tener aquel gatillante de tan increíble poder bajo sus manos solo pueden pensar en cómo obtenerlo y hacer de Emma suya para siempre.

**Tuvimos un pequeño retraso XD, aquí está el capítulo, nos costó redactarlo, sobre todo la parte del baile, una de las autoras lo tenia en su cabeza, mientras la otra como pudo lo redacto, nuestro querido Frankie cada vez toma mejor forma, al crecer con cada capítulo, nos cuesta un poco ensamblar ideas y tratar que quede de tal forma que a nosotras nos agrade leerlo.**

**Recuerden que dejar comentario y votar por este fic, evita que venga el ayuwoki les jale las patas.**

**Un abrazo**

Pd: les recomendamos que vean el siguiente video en YouTube: Vals desde el

** watch?v=2NtCnpt6Mek**


End file.
